The Elemental's Story
by KyKyuKai
Summary: Biographies are something that some heroes look into publishing before they die, I've thought about doing one on a whim, though I decided it wouldn't go over that well. But then again since when have I cared about that? So this is my story, the story of how I got kidnapped then forced into, blackmailed, to go to this school called UA. After waking up in another universe of course.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Sensory overload, this was how I lived for the first couple months of my new life in this world, every step and my mind would explode with information about every foot step, every graze of wind against the ground, I could feel it all, and it was too much. I'm still not sure how I managed to live on the streets like that, my only consultation was that I didn't start out as some newborn, of course being a ten year old wasn't really that great either.

But it wasn't that bad, at least, after I found out that I was sensing the vibrations of practically everything around me from my feet. At that point, I was already long past being fine with stealing, so getting a pair of thick soled shoes and the multiple pairs of sock on my feet wasn't as hard as it could have been. Of course it didn't stop the vibrations from connecting to me but it at least allowed me to think, without feeling like a hot iron bar was being shoved into both of my eyes.

And what I could do now what I could think without feeling like I would rather die, I began to look into what the hell was happening to me. I tried as much as I could during my, well my insanity days, because that was what it was, I couldn't think and lashed out at everything that aggravated me even more than I already was. I'm glad that I figured out even in that haze, that the more people around the more painful it was to sense, so I wasn't around civilization much to attack anyone that pissed me off, so needless to say I didn't figure out much during that time.

So of course when I figured out a way to think without blinding pain, I learned about this new place much faster than before. It took a while, my thoughts even at that point were still a jumbled mess of information trying to figure out what went where, but in the end it was actually a TV shop that gave me answers. Looking back on it I'm not sure how I didn't figure it all out before that, though I blame it on still suffering from the pain making me not really receptive to new information for a period of time.

Still, the TV shop, it was one of the first times I had went into the more crowded parts of the city I had found myself dropped into. The pain there was so much more intense than it would be if I just stayed at the outskirts but I had been running low on stolen food, and well, I needed more basically. And that's when I saw him, it had just been after I had taken a few cans of food from a small grocery shop a few block back.

The man on the TV was giving an interview, but that wasn't what I cared about, no, it was who the man was. It took a while for the pieces to click into place in my head. But when they did, well, I just stood in front of that window with a shocked expression I'm sure, as I looked at the towering form of a man known as All Might on the screen in front of me. Even now I'm not really sure how I remembered that name, but I did, it was from that anime that I watched the first three episodes or so before...

Well before whatever happened to me, if I had to guess, even now years later, I still don't have any real clue as to who I use to be, only the faint remembrance of a name that at that point wouldn't come to me for another year at that, was all that I had to go off of. But all that wasn't important at that moment, because it was then that I figured out something new about myself, really I didn't even notice it was happening until someone had yelled out in a panic just loud enough for me to hear over the ringing in my head from the amount of people nearby.

I still remember the panic and fear that set over me when I realized that I was on fire. Hell even now I still don't know what activated that part of my quirk, maybe it was the sudden emotional strain of realizing where I was, or something else but that doesn't really matter. Though it did matter at the time quite a lot, in fact the memories of being chased down alleys and street was still in my mind, the heroes of that time, I'm pretty sure, thought I was a villain trying to attack the mass of people that was around me.

Of course I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that I was in a world of superheros and that I was on fire without being cooked alive. Though I believe that was the first time I managed to use that ungodly pain for something other than my undying suffering. It was like with every step a sonar was being built up, either from how quickly my feet were touching down on the ground from my panicked running, or because I was just desperate to get away and my quirk took pity on me, one or the other, the fact is I managed to get out of there.

And that's how I lived spending time trying to figure out just who I am and what I use to be, not getting any answers of course, while also trying to control the flames that seemed to shoot out at random times. It was tough make no mistake about it, but I had years of experience from a life that I didn't remember to help me out. It took while, between trying to make sure I didn't starve and controlling my quirk that did nothing but make me panic every time I activated it fire, and the small coughing fits that broke out at the start.

Though once I managed to control myself and force the fire to my will, I'll admit I'm so glad that my flames were the first one to show up, it made my life so much easier being able to cook food properly, even if it did, more often than not, result in said food being burnt. I didn't really mind at the time because I learned earlier on not to complain about something as unimportant as taste.

You might have noticed that I said first though, when I was talking about my fire, and well if you're confused don't worry I'll get their, though I must clarify, technically my years of hell, aka vibration sensing was part of the first element that activated. But I didn't learn to control it until I learned about another, also yes elements, I have a base of four, first was earth then fire next was air then finally water. That cycle sounds familiar to me but I have no idea from where.

Anyway, air showed up one day and needless to say that wasn't the best day for me, it was about a year and a half into my existence here, when the old, abandoned, and frankly rotting away apartment complex that I had taken to live in got raided by the police. Apparently word had gotten out that a homeless person was using it as a place to stay, the same homeless person that kept robbing all the different food shops in the city.

That's right I became something of a legend in that area because I didn't bother with dumpster diving, no I went straight to the source. Of course the first few times were quite difficult, and I nearly got caught several times but that was when I started to figure out how to read the vibrations of the earth more naturally it was very pain actively paying attention to the position of everything around me, which felt like a hammer coming down over my skull over and over again, but it was worth it in the end.

Anyway, back to the raid, needless to say, wood isn't part of the earth and while I can still feel the vibrations threw it, it's much harder to read them and their hardly overwhelming, which is the reason I had taken to live there in the first place, it was nice to have it muted some with five pairs of socks on. So when the door was busted down it was quite the surprise, hell I barely had time to look over and see the policemen before I was getting charged at, being told to get on the ground.

To this day I have no clue why I did what I did, but it worked, so theirs that at least, I think when a new part of my quirk manifests itself my body forces me into a situation were I have to use it instantly, which wasn't the best for me at the time, because in the end when I saw them getting closer and closer, I ended up going through the only available means to get out, the window that was behind me to be specific. Though this might be a good time to mention I had taken to living on the fifth floor.

Falling out a window wasn't as scary as I thought it would have been, in fact nothing really scared me anymore, when you're life has been nothing but unending pain the fear of death or more pain doesn't really do anything to you anymore. So back to falling out of that window, it was instinct that lead me to throw my hand out in front of me, to be honest I was fully expecting fire to shoot out, because well, propulsion by fire sounded pretty cool and it even worked every now and again, though my clothes disagreed with the idea, being immune to heat doesn't mean my clothes were as well.

Anyway, so basically right when I was about to go splat against the concrete, a massive gust of wind was launched forwards from the open palm of my right hand, barely slowly me down enough to only bang my shin against the hard ground before I took off in a dead sprint, with a feeling of vomit filling my mouth. From then on, similar to my flames, my wind wasn't one to be controlled, at least not without practice.

It took longer than my fire, but in the end it was worth it, while my body seemed to reject the use of my quirk at the start when each new element popped up it quickly went the other way around as the fire and wind gave me a sense of safety, even if it wasn't true. I have way to many memories of getting jumped in my years on the street to assume that I was untouchable but that only made me more determined to make my quirk into something that would stop others from thinking they could stand a chance.

Another little legend that sprung up around me, never mug a kid for they will be the devil lying in wait to make sure you fall from grace, and will give you a taste of the hell that awaits them. I though it was a little dramatic, and I personally never ended up hurting anyone, at least not a lot, but I did put on a show, and making a world of fire around me wasn't that hard. I let the rumors do the rest of the work, and after a while I just wasn't bothered anymore, which I was more than fine with.

It was about another year before I found out about my water, it wasn't some big revelation like it was for the others, I had gone a longer period of time than I should have without water and suddenly from the humid air a few small globs of water began to appear in front of me eyes, at least until I dropped to my knees and threw up my empty stomach, I was dry heaving for a long while before the world stopped spinning.

Unlike the others, water wasn't that hard to keep under control and make it do what I wanted, I'm not sure if it was because I just had so much experience at this point or if I just wasn't by enough bodies of water for it to act up any like the others did before becoming more of an extension of me but I did learn that pulling water from the air was beyond exhausting, I nearly dropped myself into a coma the first time I did it.

But I got better and no longer had to worry over the importance of water, all in all it wasn't that bad, no that's a lie. It was horrible, my life was spent scouting out shops to try and get enough food from for the next week while my head rang like a overtaxed bell anytime I was in a three hundred foot radius to any movement against the ground, which was almost always. Speaking of my head pains, it was around the time that I just started to realize that I had already had another element when it happened.

Maybe it's because I had spent about five maybe six years, it was hard to tell on the streets ok, on my own without ever getting caught, but I eventually slipped up. Do I know how? Fuck no, if I did my life wouldn't have gone in the a direction that it did. Still, I might as well explain the day I got kidnapped by a pro hero and then forced to join a hero school call U.A. via blackmail.

Wait a second, I've just realized, I never did give you my name did I, nor did I ever explain what this was all about. Silly me, anyway, my name is Keen Hisato, and this is the story of how a homeless teen from another world became the hero I am today, though hero is subjective.

* * *

**Random plot bunny but I figured why not write it out and see how I felt about it. First off yes, Keen's quirk is literally just the Avatar's powers, but that's not because I'm not original, I have like a dozen quirk ideas bouncing around but most of them are a lot more, well, villain backstory required kind of powers, so I decided to go with something simple. As for the concept, yeah I'm not the first to have done homeless kid form another world get picked by a hero and delivered to UA, but I just wanted to write this out and if I expand upon it then I'm going to make sure this branch out a bit more. Though no promises if I continue this, I already have a current story that's eating my free time away. Anyway See ya,**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

I was currently walking down an alleyway looking down at the wallets in my hands, flipping them open, I began to do my normal steps, first pulling out any cards and snapping them in half, the trackers on them were to much a hassle to deal with when I could just take the cash out instantly instead. Which was the next step I did, pulling out a couple hundred from the total amount, not a lot for six wallets but it wasn't horrible I guess.

Pocketing the money in my over sized jacket that practically draped off my skinny form, I dropped the wallets to the ground and lifted my hand up. In a second a ball of fire formed in the palm of my hand and as I went to toss it on the items in front of me I was interrupted as a massive ear piercing scream filled my ears. Looking up from the pile for a moment I sighed, before dropping the fire on the wallets, making them burst into flames as I sprinted forwards further down the alley trying to locate where that sound had come from.

It was a bad habit that I really tried to shake, but for some reason no matter what, if I heard a scream I would always some how end up investigating. It's a flaw of mine that I have no idea as to where it came from, I blame it on whatever memories were hiding behind the walls of my mind, though I have no way to know if that's even accurate. Sill as I was running, I sighed as I grimaced to myself as I closed my eyes and saw.

Forty meters away from me where two people, one was on the ground, while the other was still standing, pacing around back and forth. And that was all I could feel before I opened back up my eyes and made it to that location and looked on at what was happening. Their was a woman, laying against the wall holding herself in fer while another woman was above her glaring at her pacing back and forth muttering under her breath about something I couldn't hear. After a moment i sighed in defeat as I slowed my pace down to a walk as I called out to them.

"Hey! Is something wrong?" The woman that was standing around looked up at me and suddenly the angry look that was on her face melted into worry, but not in the way that it should have, not worry for getting caught doing something she more than likely shouldn't, but I couldn't tell what it was for then.

"Oh please! You got to help, my friend suddenly fell down and I can't get her up! Can you help me carry her?" Something was wrong, still I just gave a smile and shrugged, the motion so practiced at this point that even I would believe it to be true as I told her.

Of course I'll help Ma'am" With that I began to get closer becoming hyper-aware of the woman's placement through her vibrations in the earth before reaching down and grabbing the lady's, the one on the ground, arm and began to pull her up, when I felt the shift from behind me, as the buzzing in my head spiked at the suddenly change of position.

Letting go of the woman's arm, I spun and brought up my hand and caught the forearm of strike, as I watched as lady one's hand bent at the wrist as her fingernails suddenly sharpened and extended, making me pull away before they could be stabbed into my eyes. Not letting go of the forearm I launched my left hand up and slammed it palm up into the lady's chest, flinging her backwards a couple feet before smashing into a wall, as the burst of wind left the palm of my hand into her body.

Frowning at the woman, I began to take a step forwards, when I was suddenly stopped as I grimaced as I looked down and saw that lady number two wasn't a victim, as her fingernails were currently stabbed into my calf. Similar quirks and now that I got a better look at them, they're probably siblings, great. Turning around I lifted my hand up and threw a punch, launching a gust of wind into the woman, slamming her head against the wall.

Watching as she slumped over just long enough to know if she was just faking or not, I turned and was about to repeat my actions to the other woman when I noticed that she was gone. Suddenly I pushed my body back a step as about eight inch long nails were suddenly jabbed into the space where my head was just taking up. Turning to face her, I growled mostly to myself for being so stupid as to not notice her before it was almost to late before sending out a quick punch as a wave of fire shot out slamming into her.

Watching as she landed on her back groaning to herself, I frowned as I quickly brought up my opposite hand and began to fan out the fire that was caught on the sleeve of my jacket. It was a hard find, and I would not let this one get ruined as well, still, after making sure that it was just smoking and not actually on fire anymore. I walked forwards to the woman that was still getting up on her feet, and threw out a kick that slammed into her chin.

And with the air force behind it, her body was lifted off the ground and spun in a circle for a moment before crashing back down to earth. After a moment of consideration, I sighed as I walked over to the lady who was now slumped against the wall for a good reason and routed threw her purse, that was laying next to her until I found what I was looking for. Pulling out the phone, I punched in the correct three digit phone number and place it to my ear while ignoring the bloody that was pouring out of my leg.

"Yes hello, I would like to report an attempted mugging" I didn't bother for them to get threw the introductory lines that police phone operators had to use, and instead cut ot the point once the line was picked up.

"First off, where are you sir? And are you or anyone else hurt?" Well, at least they didn't bother with any filler speech which was nice.

"I'm in an alley between Balto Street and Pika Avenue, currently the two women that tried to mug me are unconscious, I have no clue if I broke anything or not so an ambulance is probably needed" I listened to some chatter on the other end of the line before they got back to me.

"Ok sir, we have a police car and two ambulances on the way. May I know you're name?" I frowned to myself, not like they would know that, but it helped me think when I let emotions pour over my face. After a couple seconds of thinking I replied.

"I'm not giving my name, and I'm going to head out now. I just wanted to make sure that they won't die from internal bleeding or something" I listened to the faint sounds of the speakers voice on the phone as I pulled the device away from my ear and disconnected the call. Tossing the phone on the chest of one of the women, I didn't know which as I had already forgotten which one I labeled which. Turning away from the two, I began to walk down the alleyway trying to figure out where I had gotten to when a voice rang out from above me.

"I think it would be best if you stayed and waited for the police" I tensed, before looking up, and frowned as I noted that a figure was sitting on a telephone pole, made of wood, because of course it would be. After a moment I called up to who every they were and said.

"Yeah, I'd rather not, it's getting late and I should probably get home" Where ever that is now a days, but it was true, the sun was setting and I needed to find someplace to sleep tonight, as the last place I had been using, well the landlord decided to open the place back up for renting, so I couldn't really stick around anymore, which was sad as the place was nice.

"Really? To me it doesn't look like you have anywhere to return to" I kept my face from shifting into a glare though I really had to work on it, as I unconsciously reached up and tugged on my clearly very worn out jacket that was cover patch marks from repairs, like I said I refused to lose another one, and dirt marks. I did the best I could but it's not like I had many options, until this shit who looked like they hadn't had a bath in a few days even though their wasn't a hint of dirt on his clothes even though they didn't look to be his size.

"Well at least I have a reason to look like shit, unlike some who seem to think the look is cool" I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me because of those idiotic looking yellow goggles but I'm pretty sure that he was. Still, I ignored that and him as I continued walking away from the scene, and past the weird man who thought it was fun to be perched up on a telephone pole.

"If you continue walking away I'm going to have to arrest you for improper use of your quirk" I stopped instantly, as I growled a little as one of my button was just pushed on as I spun on my feet and looked up at the man who was still looking down on me, now just as metaphorical as literally.

"Oh sure, arrest the homeless kid for acting in self defense, will that make you feel like you're doing something productive for society mister _hero_" I spat the last word out before glaring up at the man whose body kind of slumped a little. Tilting my head up at him, I wondered what was going on in that head of his before deciding that I didn't care as I turn around again and was about to walk away again when he said.

"...Kid? How old are you?" I closed my eyes before tilting my head up before sighing, against my better judgement, I turned to look at him and said.

"I don't know, fifteen or sixteen, I don't know what day I was born on so I have to guess" He's body seemed to tense at that, as I raised an eyebrow up at him. Why did he care? I've had to make myself be feared to not get attack for being seen as an easy target for being young, now he's acting like that meant my life should be rainbows and puppies.

"Where are your parents?" Now I turned to fully look at him, in clear confusion, why the hell did he care? After a moment I answered, though at least point even I wasn't sure why I was answering at all and wasn't walking the hell away.

"Never met either of them, or at least if I did then I don't remember it" He looked at me for a moment before jumping down, I winced slightly as his feet impacted with the ground sending loud vibrations into my head. Glaring at him, I felt my body tense as at least this was familiar, I knew what to do if a fight broke out. Though the man just slipped his hands into his pockets before pulling out a could bills and a card before he held them out to me and said.

"Listen, theirs a motel a couple blocks down, head there and rent a room, get something to eat, and take a shower or something as well" I looked at him for a moment, not really sure what to do with this, after all, this is the first time someone has actually done something to help me that I didn't force them into to. Looking at the items he was holding out, I slowly reached forwards and grabbed the money card out of his hands, before looking up again with confusion clearly written on my face. After a moment he just sighed and said

"Listen, the cash is yours, now go on and sleep in a proper bed for a night alright" I opened my mouth before closing it again, as I felt a weird feeling in my chest before nodding before turning and started walking away, looking down at the card. I wasn't sure what to do now, nothing like this had ever happened before and I wasn't sure how to feel. But after a moment, I finally decided that I didn't have anywhere else to sleep tonight and then began to make my way to try and find wherever the motel was.

* * *

I was hesitant to take a shower mostly because I would have to take off my socks to do so, but in the end I did managed by just taking a bath and just kept my feet up in the air, though it was very painful for my leg, because it still was punctured by that woman's nails. Thankfully, I found a first aid kit under the sink, so after some trail and error I managed to patch myself up good enough that at least I was no longer bleeding on the nice mostly clean floor.

Currently I was sitting down at the small table that was in the room, with my knees lifted up so my feet wouldn't touch the ground. I honestly wasn't sure what I should do now, I was clean, properly clean via a shower instead of doing my best with a bar of soap and water manipulation. It was weird and nice, sure this wasn't the first time that I've stayed in a motel with some 'borrowed' cash but this was the first time that someone wanted me to be here instead of me deciding that I needed to get off the streets because of the weather.

And I still wasn't sure how to feel about, it was nice, amazing actually, to know that someone cared, but my mind kept moving back to repayment. I've spent to long out here to know that one good deed means that I'll have to make it up to them usually involving a favor of some kind, it was why I was so hesitant to accept the money in the first place. But then that man told me the money was mine now, not his to be repaid at a later time, but mine.

Just as that small warm feeling that I still haven't identified yet was coming back, a couple small knocks rang from the door to my left. And with that those feeling stopped cold, grimacing to myself, I straightened myself in the chair before wincing as I stood up, instantly afterwards, as fast as I could I walked over and grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it on the ground. The second I stood on it I sighed as the pain lowered to a manageable level.

Reaching over I slowly opened the door up and looked to see who was there. Blinking to myself, I noted the good feelings I had were gone now as I stared at the same man as before. Great, I thought for once someone might have cared, jokes on me I guess.

"What do you want? If you want your money back then it's a bit late" He looked back at me for a second before sighing like he was dealing with a troublesome idiot, which I just narrowed my eyes at, but before either of us could say anymore a voice interrupted my next words.

"I assume you're the one Aizawa told me about" Looking down at the...ok I have no clue what they are, though I've like forty percent certainly that they're not human, I just blinked once, before looking up at 'Aizawa' and blinked again. Before saying.

"Yeah, ok, what's going on" Nezu, the whatever the fuck he is, informed me that he was a principle of some school called UA which was neat, I guess, I still didn't see what that had to do with me. No, I did but I refused to accept that as reality but no way this was happening.

"So that's neat and all but, why? You know, are you telling me this?" The Nezu looked up at me before cheerfully saying in voice that I could literally feel the falseness of.

"Aizawa told me about this interesting 'powerful homeless problem child' I believe were his words, I decided to see what all the fuss was about. May I ask a question? What's with the pillow?" I looked at him for a moment before sighing, I get the feeling that lying would just be a waste of effort but I really don't want them or anyone to know about my most annoying quirk drawback.

"I can sense vibrations threw the earth which I can't turn off, so if I don't have some kind of thick item, preferably organic like silk and cotton, between my feet and the bare ground it feels as though my head is being torn to shreds" I noted both of their eyebrows raised at my admission, so I just frowned back at them, trying to figure out why they had that look on their faces.

"And what does it feel like with that pillow?" I'm not entirely sure why that matters, but nonetheless answered, it's not like knowing that I was in less pain right now would help them, at least in a way I could see. After all if they wanted to fight then the room would already be on fire.

"I'm not entirely sure what to compare it to, I've always had to deal with it, so I don't know how to give it a scale. But from knowledge of head pains I would say it might be about at migraine level" The two just shared a concern look to each other, which I thought was a little annoying, I've lived with this for six years they can deal with it at least until the end of this conversation.

"Well then, might I say I do believe that you'll be enrolling at UA" I blinked as I looked at the animal for a moment, as my thoughts just kind of stopped at those words as I felt my mouth move on its own before I could stop myself.

"What's in this for you?" Because this didn't make sense, I'm a street rat, no amount of sympathy would change that. Looking over at the scruffy man, who I was still trying to remember to thin of as Aizawa, he also looked shocked at the animals proclamation and my instant suspicion. After a moment, Nezu just started laughing, looking at

"I have my reasons" He sounded so cheerful that I almost just sighed as the animal's way to happy attitude, even if I'm more than certain was just a mask, but still I wasn't going to let that stop me from ruining it.

"No" I said it bluntly without and without care, but even still I was still surprised when the laughter was suddenly cut off and in replace of it was a smile that, well, lets say if I still had a working sense of fear it would be set in overdrive at the moment. But after a moment his cheerful voice was back as he said.

"Now, now, who said you had a choice?" I shot Aizawa a look, trying to figure what the hell he's gotten me into, but he was just looking down at the principle like he had no idea that this was the route that was going to be taken.

"What does that mean?" I noted that my tone had slipped into it's base it was cold and I never really liked when I sounded like that, honestly I prefer it when I sound all happy like even if its a lie.

"Well, I mean I have multiple recordings of you breaking the quirk regulation laws, and footage of you breaking an entering multiple apartment complexes and used them as your own. And if I'm correct you also have a warrant out for you're arrest for shoplifting food" I felt my glare slip into something more dangerous as I looked at the two of them as wind slowly began to circle around me.

I could see the tension build up around Aizawa while Nezu just looked unconcerned, which really annoyed me. I hate being threaten especially when I can't even do a fucking thing about it. I just glared at them for a few more seconds before the wind calmed down, and I bit out the word.

"Fine" His smile just increased in volume, as I glared at the animal, no rat, but before I could say anything else, suddenly a robot arm shot out from over Aizawa's shoulder and grabbed my shirt pulling up as I yelled out as Nezu's laughter echoed around me as I was dragged to a car and was forcefully tossed in the back seat. Great I'm being kidnapped now. After a moment Aizawa also slowly got in the car besides me, I just glared at him, as I pulled my jacket closer to me.

"Don't assume I had anything to do with this, I told Nezu about why I was late, and he decided that you were interesting. Personally I don't think you should join UA" Well you aren't endearing yourself to me. So I just rolled my eyes before saying.

"I'm homeless not hopeless" He didn't say anything after that which was fine by me, as the car began to make it's way down the road. To where? Well, I had no bloody idea.

* * *

**Yeah, Keen isn't good at feelings, and he has had a pretty shit life, so he just doesn't know how to react to someone being nice and generous to him, so he was suspicious and his feelings were decentlyjustified which doesn't really help him on his emotional problems. As far as story starting wise for me, this certainly isn't the most gory or meta, or whatever, but it probably is the most ****saddening. Anyway, depressing stuff aside, it seems that I'm going to write a few chapters on this story until I either run out of motivation or my stock of pre-written chapters for my other story drys up, and I have to play catch up for that instead.****Anyway, See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

UA wasn't all that interesting to be honest, besides the fact that the place was fucking massive and that I didn't have to worry about places to sleep, at least for the first few days, as I have no idea if it's still implied that I'm going to have to make due on my own. I didn't really care either way, but if I was getting forced into this then I might as well get a room for all my troubles. At least that was my opinion.

Anyway, that didn't have a hold on what was happening right now, at the moment I was sitting in an empty classroom thinking to myself about what I had been told, the practically and written tests would be held in the next few days which meant I had to hang out around here, or suffer from the hands of that rodent. Which I wouldn't mind if it wasn't for one little factor.

I was bored out of my mind because of the fact that apparently even though I was forced into this, and had no say in the matter, they wouldn't accept me if I couldn't prove that I could keep up with the kids that has spent their lives in school, which I thought didn't make sense. Not to mention I was kind of offended that they just assumed that I would be so far behind, so at the moment even if the tests to gauge my level of knowledge, were boring as hell I still had to do them.

Though it wasn't all bad, as it was very entertaining to watch as the tester kept coming back, telling me I got either got prefect marks, which was the cast for the first few as they were very basic level stuff, to near prefect when it got harder. Though that wasn't say much, it wasn't really that hard to do, after all I've spent a _lot_ of time in libraries, mostly to get out of more unpleasant weather or to just not to have to be outside and because it library's are public places I couldn't get kicked out.

So I just spent that time reading different types of books and just picked up stuff on the way, though of course that only covered maybe half my knowledge the rest came from the same place as all the other stuff that I knew about but didn't know how I actually knew it. Which is what it was for languages, in fact I'm probably sure I was beginning to piss the examiner off when I started to speak fluent English, Spanish and French, on top of Japanese.

When they question me on it, I just shrugged and told them I had a lot of time on my hands and translation books aren't hard to get. Which was true, after all I didn't just suddenly know I was multilingual one day, I had to discover that little fact over time. Hell actually for all I know I could know four other languages and not even know it, I might look into that later, maybe I could use it to piss off the tester some more.

Though I kind of hope that I never run into this dick again, and I really hope that they aren't a teacher here, because they are just horrible with kids, and had a very short temper. And I mean short, it only took me a couple comments before the man began to pick at the fact that my handwriting was shit because, well, U haven't had to write anything down in years. Basically, like I said, he's a dick.

Anyway, I've had to spend the last four hours of my life taking tests and while it did come with it's fun points, it didn't change the fact that that I had to take eight tests per subject. Basically I was taking the finals exams for each grade up until high school. To be honest I thought it was a joke when I was handed a test with the first question was basic addition and subtraction problems.

Still, hopefully it was almost over, I luckily could hold my feet up by propping them on the desk but I was still the faint vibrations from the air, it was unfortunate but it was the best I could do, and it was fun to watch the tester's face twitch in annoyance every time he looked in my direction. So I made sure to give him a smile every time I noticed he looking in my direction, which was every time.

With the vibrations being so strong it was much harder but like I said, I could still sense his general location and position he was facing. Ok so maybe I wasn't exactly making his job easy or nice, but still, I'm upset out this whole thing so sorry if I directed it in a passive aggressive way. So as I thought over the idea of humming into the open air just to mess with them some more, when the sliding door to the classroom was opened as Aizawa walked in.

Looking over at him, I noted that his eyes had quite the bags underneath them, as this was the first time I had seen him without those stupid goggles, and besides that I also noted that he had a bag in his right hand. So I just gave him a casual wave, before saying to him.

"Yo, any reason for the visit, not that it isn't a joy to see you and all that, but ever time I see you I did up getting a headache" He just gave me a bored look before reaching into the bag that he brought with him and pulled out... A pair of shoes? Giving the man in front of me a raised eyebrow, I took the pair from his hands and looked at them for a moment.

"If you manage to get into UA, I can't have such a crippling weakness effect a student. The soles of those shoes are layered over and over again and compressed downwards with a composite of rubber and a few other materials. While you didn't give much detail on the actual strength of the vibrations themselves to use to base just how thick the soles had to be made, it should at least block out the worst of it without you doing something as irrational as wearing six pairs of socks"

I looked at him for a moment before looking back at the shoes in shock, because this was big, even if it didn't block all of it out, in fact I would prefer if it didn't block it all out, as I've become use to using the vibrations to keep track of my surrounding the idea of being able to do so without pain was almost unthinkable. And that's all I had to think about before I quickly torn off my shoes, that to be fair were already falling apart and put the knew ones on.

They weren't anything super fancy about the designs of the shoes themselves, the bottoms were jet black and absorbed the light pretty well which lead to a nice color scheme as the body of the show it self was white, not that annoying bright reflector white that people made shoes out of, it didn't hurt my eyes to look at, in fact it reminded me of my eye's iris' just a nice colored white. After a moment of putting them on and adjusting my feet to fit them, I tensed encase it didn't work.

Standing up, I nearly busted out laughing, only barely holding it in as I realized what I was doing, I was standing on me feet but the pain was only as bad as if I had my feet not touching the ground, sure it was still their because I could still feel the vibrations threw the air, but most of it was lost by that point and only gave me a small head pain. This though, as I took a few steps forwards, now no longer bothering holding back the massive smile on my face, it was great, the pain wasn't near as bad and I could walk!

"What do you know! You went and made me look like a hypocrite, this time you're the one getting rid of my headaches" He's eyes did weird thing where they stopped looking tired and instead widened mutely as he watched as I tried and failed at tap dancing. But I didn't care, because I could do it as many times as I wanted and the pain never intensified to a point that was unmanageable. Though after a moment, once it seemed that Aizawa had decided that I spent enough time basking in not suffering.

Well I'm glad you're happy, come on, the nurse wants to see you" I chose to completely ignore the heavy sarcasm and instead just gave a nod while wondering what the nurse would want me for, after a moment though I quickly fell into step with the teacher, at least I assumed he was one, it wouldn't make sense if he wasn't one at this point, though I wonder what he teaches.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't think you mention this! These stitches are barely even uniform! Young man if you get hurt you should tell someone!" I just rolled my eyes as the old lady with the cane slowly began to cut and remove the stitching I gave myself, honestly it's not like it was that bad.

"I didn't really have anyone to tell before this" She just sighed like that didn't excuse me doing this, but as she worked, I noted that she was quickly getting a more and more concerned look on her face. I didn't really think it could be anything that bad, for being homeless, I made sure to get a decent amount of food in my system, and while I'm way more than likely underweight by a fair margin, it shouldn't be this bad, as she clearly would already know about my background.

"Young man, Keen, I believe if I remembering it right, are you feeling any pain at the moment?" I raised an eyebrow at her, before looking over to Aizawa who suddenly looked like he would rather not be here at the moment, before turning back to the little lady and said.

"I'm always in pain. Why do you ask? Should I be feeling more than normal right now?" She just looked at me in now very clear worry as she looked down at my leg, following her line of sight, I looked at the blood leaking out of my leg. I'm pretty sure I'm missing something.

"Um, well yeah it's a little uncomfortable but it's not like it's that bad at least in comparison" I mean, the torture I've always experience meant the pain I was currently feeling was actually really tame in levels of intensity that I was use to. Think about it I looked back down at the shoes I was wearing and fought the smile that wanted to creep up on my face, as I doubted the nurse would take it as a good sign.

"Keen, just from looking at your leg, it looks like whoever did this jabbed directly into one of the biggest parks of your sciatic nerve, the main nerve of your leg, I'm not sure if it was just terrible luck or not but you should be in a lot of pain from walking around on it. Not mention the pain of getting stitches removed" Aizawa was now actively leaning forwards and was looking at my new shoes, probably just now understanding just how much pain I live with, but I just shrugged and said.

"I guess having an ungodly level of pain tolerance is good for something" The nurse instantly decided that my joke wasn't funny and smack my leg, the uninjured on, with her cane, I didn't bother acting like it hurt, they already knew about my tolerance. After a moment had passed the nurse finally sighed before saying.

"I guess their isn't much else for me to do here then, though I do want you to try and put on some weight, it isn't good for a teenager to not have enough nutrients. Besides that you're leg is fine now so you can get a move on to whatever Nezu is planning on doing with you" Well that doesn't give me faith about my predicament. Sighing I nodded, and looked down at my leg and ran my hand over the healed skin, completely ignoring the not so healed skin around it, in the form of all the scar marks.

Most if not all the worst ones were on my chest and back and I didn't even know how I got them, they were already apart of me when I had first woken up in my personal hellhole. Shaking my head away from those thoughts that would only lead my mind down a rabbit hole, I stood up and felt my lips twitch upwards as I wasn't instantly assaulted with the location of everything in my radius. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad after all.

* * *

**Not a crazy chapter, Keen got some shoes which help him no be in agony, though like I mentioned it doesn't block it all out completely, so instead so his head feelings as though someone did a drum solo with it now it just feels like a mild headache. Also, I've been daily uploading this, so I have no idea as to how long that will last. Anyway, See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

It had been a couple days and besides the fact that it was kind of boring just sticking around the school, no matter how good the food was, so when it came time for the exams I was just glad I would have something to do. First was the written test which was boring as hell, and wasn't even that particularly hard, I sure I missed a few but not enough that my score would suffer much because of it.

Though I still wasn't sure why I had to take the tests in the first place, I mean I had to go here anyway, why force me to take these tests. I've heard talk of recommendation slots, and considering my situation was past recommended to the point of forcefully demanding, I think I shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit. Though that could be because I just didn't want to do this in the first place coloring my judgement.

Still, after the paper tests, everyone was lead into a massive auditorium and that one guy that I saw every now and again walked out onto the stage and promptly shouted at all of us. I think he was trying to get us to join along but beside one kid a couple rows over talking to himself no one said a word. Though I did note that I was receiving a couple looks as well besides that muttering kid.

It might because of the fact that I was wearing a white t-shirt three sizes to big for me and it had a few stains on it that just wouldn't come out, which wasn't really my fault, I mean I wasn't even the one that bleed on it, not to mention I couldn't leave this prison like school to go get another, and no one bothered to help me out so I had to work with what I had.

Or it could be the fact that I had my feet propped up in front of me, which I'm sure a lot of the people around me saw as rude or something equally stupid, but I didn't care. It wasn't like I didn't have a reason, sure I still had my amazing shoes, but there are hundreds of fuckers in this room, all tapping their feet on the ground in nerves, and that totals out to a lot of vibrations, faint ones sure but with how many their were, well I wasn't going to suffer through it just because of something stupid like manners.

Still, that didn't mean I wasn't listening, in fact I made sure to pay attention because it was either do this or go to jail, and as annoying I'm my life is going to become, it's probably better then being locked inside a cell. So I just ignored the eyes on me, and listened to the man as he talked out the point system. It didn't seem that challenging really, I mean I've never really used my quirk without limiting myself before either because I was in to much pain to concentrate properly or because I couldn't draw attention to myself, but this didn't seem like it would be that difficult.

I just kept those thoughts to myself though and just accepted that it might be as easy as I kind of hope it is. Looking at the pamphlet that was practically shoved into my hands by one of the people standing by the doors that needed to be used to enter the building I, and a good thousand or so kids were currently trapped in. Well the kids not so much, but I diffidently didn't choose to be here. Still, as I was looking over the design outlines of the robots, a voice shouted out a question which was then followed by a few more unneeded remarks.

"In addition you! With the green hair you've been muttering this whole time, and you with the grey hair if you are serious about entering this school you should be ashamed to be showing up to this exam dressed like that, and to prop your feet up as well! Have you you shame!" I raised an eyebrow at him while the 'green haired' kid looked like he wanted to just disappear while I on the other hand just rolled my eyes as he turned back to the front and got his answer from whatever the yellowed haired guy's name is.

Really it was just childish, that one kid wasn't even the only one muttering now, in fact because he called us out, more people began to talk themselves. Still, I didn't bother moving my feet, if it bugged him so badly then good. He didn't even know I looked like this until he turned around to scold that other kid. After a couple more minutes of what I'm pretty sure was just pandering to him unassumed audience, we where dismissed.

Looking at the card I had been given as well, though not by that one dude by the front door, this had been handed to me by Aizawa, If I was doing this like literally anyone else I should have gotten my exam card from my last school, but as I don't have a last school, well, I got this thing instead. It still had the basic information I needed like any other exam card, my name and where I needed to go for the practical and stuff like that, so that's what I'll do now, well, will do.

I needed to get to 'Battle Center D' and right now everyone was trampling out of the doors, so fuck doing that, I'm going to wait until it thins out then place my feet on the ground to leave when I'm sure I won't kneel over from shock. Another annoying fact of my vibration sensing, while the vibrations by themselves hurt the most, the amount of information I receive the those vibrations aren't exactly pleasant either though not even close to as bad.

* * *

So after about fifteen minutes of waiting I finally got to the entrance of the Battle Center as it was apparently called. Looking into the arena, I wonder just how much money was spent on ones of these, oh I'm dead certain that most of this came from some kind of quirk, but dear lord, there was suppose to be seven of these, wasn't the number? I fraction of the money spent on this could get me off the streets for at least a year.

"AND GOOOOO! WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? GET A MOVE ON!" I blinked as I looked up and off into the distance was that same spiky yellow haired person calling out to what seemed to be every location. Though that's all I got before a sudden ringing was racking my head, looking to the entrance I felt as everyone of those pairs of feet in front of me touched the ground, while also sensing the robots suddenly come to life and start moving around.

After a moment, I lowered my hands and grit my teeth before summoning up a massive amount of air around me before kicking my right leg onto the ground, launching all that built up pressure outwards and shooting me into the air. Taking a moment to collect myself as I soared above those on the ground into the fake city, I took a deep breath as I could focus now that I had been disconnected from the earth but I didn't bother with hesitating anymore.

Spotting a group of two pointers that hadn't been touched yet, I shot my arms out behind me and propelled myself forwards towards them with even more air. The second I was about to reach ground level, I cut the air off and dropped, pulling my right arm back, I didn't bother to watch as my entire arm let off a trail of steam before fire engulfed it completely, and this is why I'm wearing short sleeves.

Landing on the ground I ignored the spike of pain, as I watched as the two pointer all looked over at me before launching my arm forwards and with it a massive torrent of fire that ripped threw the air, into and then passed all seven of them instantly destroying all of them. Looking over the group I noted that one of them was actually a three pointer so that was a nice bonus.

Though that's all the time I gave myself before I was back into the air, jetting across the city, no longer bothering with landing before I ripped the metal annoyances asunder, that first big blast of fire was just to test how durable the were, and frankly I wasn't impressed, considering each was probably more expensive than a house. Still that didn't stop me from blitzing around the battle center, ripping them apart with flames, or slamming them into each other with wind, it wasn't anything difficult.

Listening to the four minute warning, I launched myself up an onto one of the taller buildings, just so I could be on stable ground for awhile. Landing, I took a moment to gather my breath as I rubbed my wrists, the pointer bots were stupidly easy to destroy, but I wasn't use to being in the air so much, and my wrists were a little sore because of how I steered myself in the air, all that pressure on them wasn't good for long duration it seems.

Sitting down, I did a quick recap on my points so far, I didn't really bother to see what kind of points I was getting, usually I was to far away when I was destroying them to see the number painted on their sides, but I did keep track of how many of the school's toys I've destroyed. So at the very least I've gotten forty-six points and at best I've gotten one hundred thirty-eight. Average that out to a nice ninety-two and I'm pretty sure I have enough to pass.

So with that I was about to sit down and wait the clock out when suddenly I was dropped to my knees, shouting out in pain I gripped my skull as the world itself seemed to shake before me. I just barely got back on my feet, when the pain started to get even worse, growling in pain, I didn't even think about it as I jumped clean off the building I had been standing on.

Everything was fuzzy for a few seconds, before my brain, now coming down from the pain realized that I was falling to the ground. I would survive the impact but that would just mean having to feel that agony again. Throwing my hands down, a good guest of wind was pushed down into the ground barely being enough to slowly my plummet down enough to get my other hand in front of me, as I forced even more wind downwards, pushing me back into the air.

Twisting in midair, I got my body straighten and launched a much more focused and compressed blast of wind down getting me more height as I stabilized myself. Panting, I gripped the side of my head with my right hand, as I kept the air flow as even as I could. Though I wasn't as worried about that as to what the hell had made such a crash, pushing myself higher into the air, I found out what it has the second I got higher than the buildings.

Glaring at the just fucking stupidly big robotic behemoth in front of my eyes, I noted the fact that if I didn't have those shoes I probably would have fainted from the pain. And that fucking rat probably knew that which is why I got them in the first place. Well probably not, but it more than certainly played a part in it I'm sure, and right now I'm angry and want to vent at something damn it!

Though that's when I realized what was in front of me, I felt a grin form on my lips as I thought about destroying this toy in particular, I mean in total their was only like seven of these at the moment right? For each exam, and judging by how big it is, it's probably a pain in the ass to build one. Forcing more air to run around me, I launched forwards towards the robot as in my right and left hands to different things were happening.

In my right hand a ball of fire was building and building and compressing on itself, as I packed as much possible fire in as little space as possible. While in my left hand, the wind was whirling around me, making sure that I had enough movement in the air currents as possible as I got in range of the massive over priced hunk of metal. Throwing the sphere of pure fire, I watched as it reached the upper center of the zero pointer's chest when I shot my left hand forwards as well slamming the ball of fire with a massive amount of wind.

Watching as the two elements connected I grinned, as I watched as the air rapidly expanded and heated the already incredibly hot flame as it continued to expand following the wind current I provided, causing the entire middle, upper and head parts of the body to almost instantly be engulfed in spiraling flames in the form of that of a red tornado.

Ignoring the sting of my left hand which was beginning to burn a little from the control I was exerting on the winds around the robot, to make sure it only blew upwards, so I didn't accidentally rained literal fiery hell down on anyone near by. After a moment, once the flames dispersed into the open, not controlled by me, air and sputtered out, I smirked as I saw the damage I did as I began to lower my self back to the ground.

The entire upper two-thirds was completely missing, and dear god was that fun to do! Laughing a little to myself, I wondered briefly what the others, those watching this exam and the other exam takers thought about it, before realizing I didn't care. Honestly, even though I was now panting some, from the amount of air I had to control to both keep me in the air, and to, like before mentioned earlier, control the fires spiraling path.

I still felt great, as this was the first time I've ever got to really test out the limits of my quirk, I've never had the chance to really see how strong I am, I'll I've been able to do is improve my fine control, which is basically how I figured out I could, in kind of a half hazard very focus taxing kind of way, fly. Placing my feet back onto the ground, I let out a big breath, before breaking out in to a little giggle fit again.

It was like a dam of tension that had been building up for year, which is probably had been, was suddenly just released. I felt my shoulders just sag, though after a moment, noted that my shirt was on fire, great, well at least I don't have to worry about the blood stains anymore. Though of course on the flip side I now have to worry about the fact that my heavily limited amount of clothes has just dropped in quaintly even more. Whatever, I couldn't be bothered to be annoyed I'm still riding this high.

And that's when the buzz sounded, I had a good minute I could have went around destroying more pointer bots but I've kept a decent track threw the ground, at least since I've landed, their were hardly any left to actually break, and I'm about seventy percent sure that I have enough points already. So instead of bothering with worrying, I turned and began to make my way out of the exam location, while ignoring the scared looks that some of the nearby contestants were giving me.

* * *

**Yeah, Keen's quirk is stupid strong because honestly I just want it to be, and because it's not like that's the main focus of this story anyway. Though of course he does have some clear draw backs, the main one already being stated a lot already, but there are some others, so don't think that Keen is some insanely broken powerhouse just yet. Though he kind of is. Anyway, See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

"I'm assuming I passed, so where am I going to be living from now on? You didn't really tell me if I'm going to be forced to come here while living on the streets " The rat that was known as the principle looked at me, from across the table we were sitting at, and smiled.

"Now, now why would I risk the school's reputation by having a homeless student? Oh course you've be living on site, in fact I already prepared your living quarters four days ago, aren't I nice!" I blinked before letting out a sigh into the air and then, just to make sure, asked.

"So you're saying I've been sleeping on the couch in the teacher's lounge for the past couple days when I had a bed I could have been using" He nodded, so I just let out another, more annoyed, sighed before nodding.

"Fine, sure, great. Where, specifically, am I going to have to head towards when I leave here to get to my new place?" He just hopped down to the floor and waved for me to follow, damn it, I want to just get a map or even some bad directions over having to deal with the little rat. I might as well get this over with then, so with that I stood up and followed after the little, blackmailing shit.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to also talk about your exam results while we on this nice walk" I just gave the animal a look, letting him know that I knew I didn't have a choice as he would just blather on anyway, but the rat just smiled to me and continued on.

"While you're written exam was also quite impressive, scoring a nine-seven is quite impressive on a test with over three hundred questions after all, but I'm more curious about your skill with that quirk of your's. What did you call it? 'Four Elements' I believe, not exactly creative but that's fine. What I'm wondering about is the score you got on the practical, you got a ninety-two, placing you at rank one" I felt my eyebrows raise a little at that tidbit of information, I could already see where this was going.

"You see, I brought you here because of what Aizawa told me, you had a strong quirk just when I thought you could only control a limited amount of air and fire, I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be pressured into something nefarious on the streets. But to learn you have two more elements on top of that, and to already have such power and control. Well it's only natural that I'm curious as to how you came to gain the experience to be so 'naturally' strong"

The way he said that last part was more than enough to know he thought something else was going on but I couldn't tell what, well I sort of could from all the insinuations but I'm about sixty percent sure I'm missing something else. After a moment of considering just how much information about myself I would give this rat, before finally saying out loud.

"Fire has always been easy, it had a few rough spots in the beginning but after that, well, gaining control over heat is easy when you have to warm you're self up in the middle of winter without catching your clothes on fire. Wind was a bit tricky but that's just because there is so much of it. After a bit of effort, I learned that if I could the Wind currents the stuff like cold spots. Water well, I'm not that good with it as the others but that's more because it's situational, but I'm decent at it, because well summoning water no matter how small is a lot of stress of my back.

And honestly Earth, well, I have no idea as to what I'm doing with it. I only very recently figured it out and then all this shit happened and I haven't had time to use it. So if you're wondering why I have as much still as I do with my quirk it's because it was either that or suffer even more on the street" Nezu's pace seemed to slowly by a small bit as he processed that information before telling me with a surprising lack of chipperness.

"I apologize for the accusations" I wasn't sure what to make of that, so I just nodded as we continued on, this time in thankfully an awkward silence, which was better than talking at least. After all, he believed me, which was much better than him not and pushing me until I let him know that in a way he wasn't completely wrong, but he didn't need to know that right now, no one did.

Arriving at a small building, I raised an eyebrow at Nezu who tossed me a key. Grabbing it out of the air, I looked down at the item in my hand for a moment before another strange feeling washed over me. Blinking to myself a few times for no real reason I took in a breath before focusing myself back on to the real world.

"I'm assuming you have copies?" The animal nodded, which I already figured but for some reason I didn't really care. Moving away from those weird emotions I reached forwards and turned the handle of the small building in front of me and pushed the door open, barely feeling and noting the foot steps of a small person walking away from me, and with that I stepped into the building.

Looking around the small building, I slowly scanned the things in sight, connected directly to the front, and probably only door leading outside, was a small living room with a couch and a TV bigger than it had any right to be, there was a medium sized coffee table on a rug in front of the couch as well. There was about five feet of clearance from the back of the couch before it reached a wall with a hole in it like a window without glass.

On the other side of that wall was a small kitchen, composed of a oven, fridge and counter. I couldn't tell by looking at the closed cabinets but I hope that silverware and some basic food items were already included. Instead of looking at that though, I just walked out of the kitchen and looked to the right of the living room were a small hallway was, in the hallway were two smaller rooms, composing a laundry room and a bathroom.

Nothing particular of to note besides the rising feeling of, something, what exactly I wasn't sure, in my chest as I walked to the end of the short hallway and walked into the last room. Walking into the bedroom I think was when it really began to set in that this was mine technically, sure I didn't own it, but I was given it. This wasn't something I had to get myself, no sneaking into an empty apartment, or abandoned building, no one would mind knowing that I was here.

I felt a small smile tug on my lips, not the same one that I had after the exam or when I got those shoes, no this smile wasn't because I felt almost normal, no intense pain, no build up of pressure I never noticed. No this smile was one that I couldn't identify as I walked further into the, no, my room and looked about in more detail. Placing my hand on the bed for a moment I felt a small huff of laughter slip from my lips before turning and making my way to the small closet.

Opening it up, I felt another feeling appear in my chest, though this one wasn't as nice, though I still let out a small chuckle as I reached in and pulled out one of the four uniforms from the closet. Of course I could only wear two of them as I looked at the female school uniform that I had pulled out. While I'm sure I could rock the skirt if I chose to, I doubt I'll be wearing it anytime soon.

Shaking my head, I placed the outfit back into the closet, before letting out another small huff as I turned away from the clothes and began to make my way back out to the living room. Looking around the room for a moment, I noticed for the first time that a few papers were laying on the coffee table. Raising an eyebrow at the items in front of me, I walked forwards and sat down on the couch to look over them to see what they were about. Picking up the paper on the top, I felt my eye twitch as I read the note the principle left on top.

'Mister Keen, it seems that most of the required paper work that was needed to be signed before hand for you to take the exam wasn't signed. I'll need you to get all this signed and the required information filled in where needed. Thank you for doing what should have already done in the quickest time possible. - Principe Nezu' That little rat acted like it was _my fault_ that I didn't do this, when I didn't even know have this shit even existed.

Sighing, I just reached over and picked up a nearby pen that was also sitting on the table by the papers. I might has well get this over with, picking up the first paper, I blinked as I looked at the blank paper with the only words present on the page where at the very top, in the middle of the top read 'Costume Design Submission Form' and to the right of that it had three lines, one for name, another for quirk name, and the last one was for specifics details on the quirk.

Well, I'm already at a lost as to what to do, looking at the page for a few more moments I looked down at my jacket, like I normally worn, in fact it was a little weird to be without it during the practical exam. With that in mind, I blinked as an idea came to me, as I bent forwards a little and began to scribble out the specifics off to the side before starting on actually sketching the costume itself.

* * *

A couple hours and a lot of triplicate signature signing later, I was currently walked down one of the halls of UA trying to figure out how to get to Nezu. I knew where the little rat was, in fact I knew exactly where each of the seven people currently in the building where, but I had no clue how to get to him. The place was like a maze, and while I could push for a more accurate, basically map like, scan of the building threw vibrations.

But all that would do is either give me a stronger headache, or just get me even more lost as I would have to process the location of each individual hallway, bathroom, classroom, etc. before I could use it as a reliable map. So I just continued on and focused on trying to figure out where the bloody stairs are so I can get up to the third level where I could feeling that rat's footsteps from above me.

"Um excuse me? Kid what are you doing here?" Blinking my eyes open as I just didn't bother use them, something I was trying to get better at now that I could use my vibration sensing without hellish amounts of pain. I looked over and looked at a man that somehow went under my detection, looking at the man some more, I tapped my foot against the ground sending out some more vibrations again and this time I felt him. I must have really been stuck in my head.

"Currently? I'm trying to find the principle, I have an annoying amount of paperwork to turn in to him" The tall skinny man, now that I was looking at him more closely, looked at me for a moment, though it was a little hard to tell because of how shrunken his eyes were. That's when he looked me up and down, I ignored the small look I received when he noticed the state of my clothes, when his eyes widen slightly before saying suddenly.

"Oh hey, yeah, you're that other kid, the one who destroyed a zero pointer with fire" Other? I raised an eyebrow at that, someone else took out one of those giant waste of money and metal. Instead of voicing my curiosity right off the back I just nodded, as the man laughed a little and said.

"You gave an impressive display, I'll give you that, I think everyone in the observation room was shocked at that show you put on" Now that I was going to question, from what I've heard this school only has Pro's teaching so if he saw my exam fight then he must work here, but he looks kind of fragile. To be fair so do I and I'm a powerhouse but still.

"You watched? Are you a teacher here as well?" He suddenly couched, as I frowned as a splat of blood came out and ran down his cheek. Though he didn't look concerned about it so I just raised an eyebrow.

"Me? A teacher? No, I'm actually a talent scout, a friend who works here asked me to see if I thought anyone in the exams seemed to have any impressive skill" That sounded likely so I just nodded, though I was still a little suspicious, after all, why would he still be here then now that the exams have finished. Still, like I said, I just moved on to the topic that I was in this building for in the first place.

"So do you know where the principle is then?" He looked a little embarrassed but nodded nonetheless as I got some basic and simple to follow directions. Giving the man in clothes as baggy as mine, a nod in thanks I turned and continued on my way.

* * *

**Yeah Keen is living in a pretty small apartment on the school'd grounds. Reasons for this mostly just sums up to the fact that it would be a lot harder to keep a hold on him if he has access to the city to try and escape Nezu and his blackmailing self. Besides that, Keen has only watched the first three episodes and that was over six years ago for him, he's memory is shoddy as hell, so don't expect him to recognize everyone and everything, like a certain tall, blood spewing, skinny character that everyone that has watched MHA knows about. Anyway See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since I got my new home and I only almost burned it down about four times. To be fair, most of the time I've stayed in an actual building both the gas and electricity have been turned off. So trying to figure both those things out via cooking on with the oven might not have been the best idea. Still currently, besides those exceptions, nothing of interest happened which was boring as hell, but today, well today would be my very first ever day of school.

I'll be honest I was a little curious about how my classmates, what a weird thought, I have classmates now, would react if I showed up in the girl uniform. Ok never mind that thought is so much weirder. Shaking my head, I looked at myself in the only mirror in the house, which was found in the bathroom. It was weird looking at myself in form fitting clothes, though I was a little weirded out by the fact that Nezu knew exactly what sizes to build for me, I'm sure the women's clothes would also be an exact match which was creepy.

Shaking my head again trying to get some images out of my head, I went back to looking at myself in the mirror. My white eyes stared back at me with that look that I've been told by others looked dead, I'm entirely sure how that works in fact I think my eyes look fine but then again I barely saw them myself. Next though I raised a hand up and ran it threw my longish hair.

It wasn't to terribly long, but being on the street didn't exactly lead to keeping up appointments with a hairdresser, so I just cut it short when it got to long. Right now it was only a little past my ears. Though I smiled lightly as I leaned closer and took a look at my roots, they were darker than normal. I should have black hair, at least I think that's what it started as, but because of the pain and the stress that came with it, I almost only have grey hairs.

At one point my hair was almost entirely white actually, that was a bad time for me. Though to be honest I like the dark grey hair color than either the white or black that I could have depending on my stress levels. Sighing I ran my hand threw it once more before turning and walking out of the bathroom. It felt weird, I'm so use to baggy that the clothes I had on now felt a little restricting even though they didn't offer any resistance to my movement.

Walking out into the living room, I looked over to the small clock on the wall and saw that I had about half an hour before I had to leave to try and find wherever the hell class 1-A is located. Looking over towards the kitchen I felt a small smile appear as I chuckled as an idea formed in my head, before turning and making my way over to the fridge.

* * *

"You! Not only are you disrespecting all those who've sat in that desk before you, but you're eating a hamburger as well! This is unacceptable! Remove you're feet and get rid of that food this instant!" Dear god I really was hoping to very see this prick again, still, I just gave him a dry look before taking another bite from the food in my hand, that I cooked and brought with me before saying after I finished swallowing the piece.

"Eh, you're probably just jealous because I have this and you don't" He sputtered for a moment before continuing on shouting in my ear, honesty it was annoying but I didn't really care. Plus if I tuned out the loudness of his voice it was decently entertaining. Though as more and more people showed up, and the volume increased when people began to notice and recognized me, as it seems rumors about me being one of the zero point destroyers. Which was a bit more annoying when suddenly the door opened up again and the all the voices cut off.

Looking over to see who was at the door, I blinked at I saw the other kid that the blue haired fuck also called out. The kid looked panicked at all the attention, which almost made me feel bad for him, he didn't seem like someone who is good with crowds. Watching as the blue hair teen walk up to him in a very weird walk pattern, like a glitching robot.

Though that's when I noted a shift in the air, blinking, I lowered my feet to the ground before tilting my head to the side as I wondered what the hell Aizawa was doing, because it felt like he was laying on the ground in a bag. That's when he stood up and announced his presence.

"If you're all here to socialize then you should just leave now. This is the hero course, it shouldn't take you eight seconds to shut up, rational students would understand time is important. Now come and get one of these and put it on. We're going to have a quirk assessment test" I blinked as I looked over and noted that he had pulled one of the tracksuits form the sleeping bag he was just in, I really hope not all of them were in there, and I didn't get that one.

With that everyone slowly stood up trying to figure out if this was actually happening, before collecting their suits and with that we all headed out to the changing rooms. I thought it was a little annoying that I already had to change so much, though it probably wasn't a good thing that I'm use to wearing the same clothes for days if not weeks at a time, so I didn't voice my complaints knowing that no one would understand my struggle.

To be fair it didn't take long to get the clothes off, I barely put them on to be honest, I didn't have my tie, because I don't know how to tie a necktie, didn't bother buttoning my jacket, and didn't tuck my shirt in. Though I did note that once my shirt was removed the rooms volume, which had been filled with complaints and questions about the suddenness of this all, quickly decreased. I didn't bother to turn around to know that they were facing me, though I wasn't sure why.

"Any reason why my back interest you all?" Looking over my shoulders at them, I watched as most quickly looked away and continued changing but one of the boys decided to ask whatever was on there mind. It was the one with the red hair.

"Hey dude, why is you're back covered in scars?" Oh? That wasn't really interesting, I looked over to him still from over my shoulder as I lifted the shirt up and over my head before turning around, he winced suddenly as he got a look at my chest, but didn't say anything as i spoke before him.

"I'm not really sure about the big ones, I don't remember the events that caused them but the smaller ones are mostly due to getting in some fights" I noted that the blue haired dude that I still had no idea what their name was, looked at me like I was some kind of delinquent which is basically correct and usually I wouldn't mind but for some reason this dude really annoyed me, so I just gave him a raised eyebrow before continuing to change, this time without any interruptions.

Making sure my sleeves were as down as they could go, only reaching around my elbows, I, along with the rest of the class walked out onto that looked like an excise field. And that's when Aizawa gave us a speech about wasting time on a entrance ceremony, which I didn't even know about, so I didn't really care that we were missing it to do this instead.

Afterwards, he went on about how not everyone is created equally, giving me a particular look at that, which I ignored. After a bit more talking he pulled out a softball and tossed it to a kid with spiky light tan colored hair, telling him he got the second most points and asked for his record for a softball throw in middle school. I noted that some of them looked confused as to why the second place was doing it but I knew it was because I didn't have anything to compare scores to.

Though I noted that Bakugo, what Aizawa called to him as, looked suddenly extremely pissed off to be reminded he didn't get first. So with that he stomped over to the pitch winded up a throw as launched the ball into the air with a decent sized explosion powering the propulsion sending it at a very fast speed into the air. With that I watched as the ball landed and the results came in, a score of seven hundred and fifteen meters I'm assuming is pretty impressive, judging by everyone else's reaction.

Though that just lead to another rant from the teacher going on and on about life being not fair and shit which I just gave him a look or while the others looked like he had just destroyed what they thought the world was like, when he said he would expel last place. Honestly it was sad. Though it seems that my dismissive approach to the apparent seriousness of it all seemed to annoy Aizawa as he looked over at me and glare, which I just smiled back at him, at least until he opened his mouth.

"As for you Keen, I saw your practical exam, you got first place, and I know what you can do, if I think you aren't giving it everything you have then I'll expel you for wasting my time and have Nezu do whatever he wants to you" The others looked at me and the teacher as they didn't know what that meant but I did. I as being forced to play ball otherwise I'm fucked, so I just glared at him and said.

"Great, and here I thought you were the nice one of you two sadist" He just looked at me before turning and calling out to the first group to line up for a fifty meter run. Ignoring the looks I was getting from the others, I watched as the first couple groups went, with a few notable interests popping up, it seems that, taht annoying blue hair teen, named Iida has surprisingly fast.

When it came to my turn I was running against some yellow hair dude named Denki. I sighed to myself as I removed my hands from my pockets and lined up next to the guy and waited for the count down. The second it went off a massive blast of wind propelled me forwards, rocketing me past the finish line. Slowly the air underneath me to a stop I dropped to the ground and listened to my score from the robot that was scanning and timing the movement to get to the finish line.

Three point nine eight seconds, not bad, I probably could have boosted my speed with some fire, but it would have pushed the heat upwards and in turn forcing me higher in the air unless I got control over it, and in such a short span of time, it wasn't something to risk. So with that I moved on to the finished group and waited for the next test to take place.

After that came the grip test, which I just compressed the air around it until the thing spat out a number a little above three hundred kilograms. I could have increased it even further but at that point I would have started to crack the bones in my fingers from putting all that force on my hand while I gripped the device. Next up the standing long jump, which went as well as one would image for someone who can fly.

For the fourth test side steps wasn't actually something my quirk could really improve upon much but a few well timed wind blasts increased my score above what it would normally be. Next up the softball toss, which was interesting to watch as one girl sent the ball into orbit by what looks like making it weightless. A few turns later and I was up, as I was handed the ball though, Aizawa looked at me and said.

"You've only used a fourth of your quirk, I can understand not using half of it as neither help incredibly but I want to see something more than wind got it" I just gave him a nod with a roll of the eyes, which I was glad to see annoyed Aizawa. Still might as well give him what he wants so he doesn't throw a fit and throw me in jail. Taking a deep breath, I figured because I could get some time to build up some power why not give a show.

My quirk has signals that show what element I'm about to use, say when I'm charging a big blast of fire the body part I'm launching it from begins to let off a bit of steam, for Air, wind starts to circle around me slowly, for water the condensation in the air forms small droplets on my skin. I haven't found out what Earth does yet, but I will soon enough with some more practice.

Still that doesn't hold much baring but it does give a scale as the wind around me rapidly spun around me causing a lot of dust to be kicked up as it grew in grew a I focused heavily on the ball in my palm. Before pulling back my arm as most of my upper body began to smoke I threw my arm forwards and with it a massive torrent of flames and wind, combining and multiplying the force of my throw by dozens as the air around me released in all directions sending the ball far off in the distance.

"Nine hundred and twenty four meters, not bad" Blinking, I turned and gave Aizawa a look which told him what I thought about his little comment. Turning I walked back to the rest of the group I shook my right hand a little as my sleeves were smoking, ignoring the looks I was receiving for my show of power, honestly I don't think it was that crazy, I mean sure it's the second highest score, but that's it, the second highest, why wasn't that weightless quirk girl getting this attention? I'm confused.

"Why are all you looking at me" Most looked away, but the kid with the green hair looked like he was either going to have a break down or start going on talking rapid fire about what I just did. After a moment while the next guy went up it seems that the dude had enough and started talking, and talking, and talking.

"Oh my gosh, you have an amazing quirk, can you control both fire and wind or is it just wind that you super heated to the point where it caught fire? Or maybe the wind is just the side effect of you changing the nearby temperature with fire causing up drafts of air making it look like you can control wind. Though of course it could be you can just control both and have an amazing amount of control in using both at the same to time to mix them together so well-"

He only stopped talking because I put a hand on his head to get his attention, and I only had to do that because waving my hand in front of his face seemed to do nothing. I would have called out his name but I have no idea was to what it is, so I improvised.

"My quirk is called Four Elements, I control Fire, Air, Water, and Earth though not in equal amounts. No shush, be a good fluffy haired child and go throw your ball" He blinked before blushing as he realized what he had been doing and turned to see that Aizawa was waiting on him, which made him blush even more which was hilarious as he stuttered an apology and walked forwards.

I raised an eyebrow as he belittled the poor guy, though I did learn about who he is, Eraser Head, huh, kind of a stupid name in my opinion. Still, as I watched as the little green hair boy who could pulled back and threw the ball forwards, I'll be honest I was shocked at the concussive force of the throw. Though that's when I noticed that his finger was a angry red, clearly completely broken. Dear god, that's metal as fuck, not to mention if it was his full arm, he probably would have gotten over a thousand.

Though, looking on as he gave his speech, I figured it was a good thing he didn't, it's clear he hasn't figured out how to limit his power out put yet. A full arm throw might have ripped the body part off, though I'm kind of surprised that isn't what happened to his finger. At least he can get it healed and isn't losing body parts from his quirk, that would suck.

After that, besides the explody boom boom guy trying to attack the self injured, I think the weightless her called him Deku? That doesn't sound right for some reason, anyway, so Aizawa stopped him though, no one noticed that I might have jutted a piece of the ground up to trip the guy before Aizawa caught him. What? I'm beginning to like this green hair guy, and if what people around me are saying is right then he destroyed the other zero pointer, and it's not like I didn't fix the ground afterwards before anyone would notice so no harm no fowl.

Still stuff calmed down afterwards, Deku, still not sure on the name, looked to be in a good amount of pain as we went through the last couple events, most of which I couldn't really bolster my score by much with my quirk, but thankfully my body is in decent shape and I'm surprisingly flexible, so the toe-touches, and sit-ups weren't hard, though in the long distance running section was quiet a bit easier with some extra air pushing my steps forwards.

After some time the scores went up, I noted that I managed first place with a score that was almost tied with someone named Momo, after that I looked around the score board and noted that 'Deku' was not on the list, so I was right in that regard. Though from the look on the green hair boy's face, it wasn't hard to figure out his name. Poor Midoriya, if I got to know him more I'm sure I would be sad to see him go.

"Oh by the way I lied about sending one of you home, that was just a rational deception" Oh you bastard, that's boarder line cruel, eh, well at least he'll stick around now, I don't know why but I have this feeling like I've seen him before, plus the face's he makes are hilarious.

* * *

**Keen isn't really a nice person and enjoys pissing people off and messing with them, but he isn't a sadist. Also the only real reason he's been paying attention to Midoriya is because some part of him knows that he has seen him before, plus I mean Midoriya got singled out and talked to during this quirk assessment tests, so his attention would have already been drawn to him anyway. Anyway, See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

"I can't believe it! Two days in a row you've insulted this learning institution by eating in the middle of first period!" I just raised an eyebrow before slowly raising and placing my feet on the desk. The twitch in his right eye right was funny to watch. Though when he raised his arm up, ready to chop the air like he seems fond of, I noted that maybe bringing a sandwich wasn't worth it when my ear keeps getting shouted off.

"Oh shut it you robot, I'm hungry so I'm gong to eat, after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Are you saying that you wish for you're classmate to not be preforming at their best?" He suddenly looked extremely conflicted, before chopping his arm down and said in his normal loud almost booming voice.

"I wish for you to preform at your best, but you should not wait to get until to arrive at school. And you're feet should still never touch the top of that desk no matter the reason!" Oh, I wonder if he would change his tune if he knew it was this or a migraine. Whatever, it's not his business why I prefer to have my feet up.

"Uh, Hi Iida and um Keen? Right? I'm so-orry for gushing over you're quirk yesterday. I j-just thought it was cool is all" Turning I blinked as I looked at Midoriya, who had walked up and was beet red, he really needs to get some self confidence.

"It's no problem, you would have been thinking about it anyway, at least because you were talking out loud I could answer your question instead of it just bouncing around in your head. Though I do have some questions about your quirk as well, is it just super strength to an absolutely ridiculous level that your body can't handle it, or is it a sacrificial quirk?" I think it's the first one, but I've had experience with the latter, and have seen the power that they could have, even if it was pretty gory to fight against.

"Sacrificial quirk? N-no it's just super strength for me" I nodded as I thought it over, he must not have a lo of control over it then, I could see why, I mean a quirk like that doesn't give someone a lot of chances to try and control it to not break a bone or two from using it.

"That's neat, I figured it would be something like that, you need to figure out a way to limit the strength you're using then, unless you want to be super metal and break everything to fight. I won't recommend it, I've seen how that goes and it's bloody" He seemed to wince a little at the first part, probably not enjoying the fact that he has a long way to go for his quirk, but it seems that I sparked his interest with that last part.

"Oh yeah, you said something about a sacrificial quirk, what does that mean?" His personality seemed to shift as suddenly a notebook was whipped out in front of him, it seems burnt like it was roasted, I would know I'm very good with fire. Still I didn't comment on that and instead just let him know about the quirk I was thinking of.

"I only seen it in use once, but this guy could shatter bones in his body and turn the pain into power, it was fucked to watch, but I have to give the guy props he's pain tolerance was pretty good, might even be better than mine" The two at my desk seemed confused at that last remark but didn't say anything about it, though that might be because Midoriya was currently hunched over his notebook writing while muttering to himself.

"You two should probably get back to your seats because the bell is going to ring in about, I'd say twelve seconds" Iida, as they're apparently named, suddenly spun around and speed walked to his seat, and I had to give Midoriya another pat on the head to get him to pay attention as I pointed over to his seat. His face turned red in embarrassment and rushed off to sit down.

And that's when the bell rang and English class started up, and dear fuck was it boring as hell. I wonder if I can convince the rat to give me a free block during this time. I already know all this basic stuff, so why should I be here? Though it seems that the spiky yellow haired dude from the practical exam, yeah he's the teacher for English go figure, didn't seem to enjoy the fact that I was currently face down on my desk trying to go to sleep.

"Keen! Answer me this what is the mistake in these sentences!" Looking up at the man, I gave him a glare which him return I got a thumbs up, so I just rolled my eyes and looked over to the board there were three sentences. Maybe if I shock him I can get out of this class.

"Sentence one has a spelling mistake, sentence two doesn't need that comma to be there and sentences tree is phrased wrong the subject shouldn't be placed where it is, moving it three words over would make the structure flow better" The class suddenly quieted down from the mumbles of complaint around me, probably because I said all that in prefect English, giving the teacher, Present Mic, a look I then lowered my head back down on the desk.

"Yes! That is correct! Um Good job!" I didn't get called on after that which is nice, I'm currently trying to catch up on sleep. I don't get a lot of it normally, usually in to much pain to fall into unconsciousness, but with my shoes, well I'm trying to catch up on years worth of lost sleep which sadly hasn't been going the best.

* * *

It was a couple hours, a few more boring classes later, and I nice lunch later I was currently in homeroom waiting on the hero course to start up, the only class that I think will be of any interest for me. As I was sitting there though, I felt some vibrations in the ground, strong ones if I could sense it through the desk. Looking over at the door, a loud very booming voice broke out.

"**I'm coming through the door like a hero!**" Blinking to myself, I looked at All Might in confusion, why was he here? I think I would have heard from one of the teachers that he was also a teacher here. Though for some reason I felt like I was forgetting something, his vibrations they felt familiar the pattern of them from his walk cycle, everyone has a different one no matter how close they end up being, and i"m pretty sure I've never felt his before so why did it seem familiar.

As everyone began to calm the fuck down from the entrance, All Might went on to explain he was teaching the hero course this year for some reason and told us today would be the first lesson, a battle simulator which sounded fun. It's been a while since I've actually fought someone, well that might put up a fight, those two from a few weeks ago barely took a light breeze before falling over.

That's when the costumes, that for some reason were placed in a slide out portion of the wall, slide out. Grabbing mine, I opened it up and grinned at the items in it. This would be fun to mess around with, plus well it gave me a nice feeling of nostalgia. With that I walked out of the room to the male changing room with everyone else and began to put it on.

The design wasn't anything fancy, in fact it was the opposite of fancy, the long dark grey jacket in fact looked worn out even if it was practically everything-proof with everything else in the box. It was based on my jacket, it even had a few patch marks on it, which instead of just being just for looks held water in them, giving me access to an element that is usually to taxing to form on my own. It also had a hood on it as well.

Besides that I had finger-less gloves that gave support to my wrists which were black, along with my boots which like my shoes had padding on the bottom, but these boots were different, I could change out the pads on the bottom ranging from barely adsorbing the vibrates to completely adsorption, letting me choose how much I would feel. It also gave my ankles some support as well for the same reason as my wrists. The design wasn't anything crazy, the shoe was black with the soles being gray.

Next was the body of the costume, it was a reinforced tracksuit that out of everything else had the lightest colored design. the body was a white with some grey lines going up and down it. I also had a belt, but the only things it housed at the moment was a couple of cylinders of water that I could use, and the soles of my boots that I wasn't using. That's all there really was to say about it, until the red hair person commented.

"Damn, your costume looks pretty good but you kind of look homeless" I looked over to him and shrugged, I mean that was what I was going for, the entire thing looked like something someone could pick up off the street, especially my jacket but that was kind of the point. It reminded me of my life and I'm fine with that. Still as I looked at the other men in the changing room with me I noted that they all made it work pretty well.

Currently my boots were set to level two of four which meant the vibrations were louder than if I was wearing my shoes while level four I probably wouldn't be able to feel a thing from them. So it was easy to figure out who was who even if my headache was slowly increasing over time, it wasn't like it would be that bad comparatively. So with that I walked up to the only person here that I seem to get along with and told them.

"I like the costume it's cute, you look like a bunny" I couldn't tell what Midoriya's face looked like under the mask but I'm sure it was funny so I just gave him a pat on the head and walked out to head to where everyone was suppose to met up after we got our costumes on. When I arrived it seemed like everyone some how synced up as we all walked out of the tunnel into the battle simulation area at the same time.

From their the rules were explained, two versus two, one the villains the other the heroes. The villains would stay in a building and defend a bomb while the heroes tried to capture the villains or touch the bomb on a time limit while the villains tried to defeat the heroes and wait out the clock. It was neat, not overly complex though the teams were assigned randomly, and judging from Midoriya's reaction he seemed to be blushing when he got teamed up with that weightless girl.

I got teamed up with someone named Yaoyorozu, which I quickly found out to be a girl that seemed very uncomfortable with the looks the men were sending her. But that's was probably because she seemed to decided to where some extremely revealing stuff. Probably for her quirk so I decided to not judge her on it until I knew why. Anyway after at the first round started with Midoriya and his teammate going against Bakugo and that Iida guy.

It seemed like Midoriya went from blushing to terrified though, I didn't know why though, so I just gave him a head pat as I continued on with the rest to the observation deck to watch over the battle and told him.

"Stop panicking, you'll do fine" That seemed to help a little as he gave me a nod as I continued on with the rest. Though I do wonder what he's going to pull off to try and win this, Iida is pretty fast but in a closed space he doesn't have much mobility, Bakugo seemed pretty strong but keep away and they'll probably be fine. I guess I'll just have to find out then.

* * *

**Not a super long chapter but whatever. Anyway, See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

I frowned as I watched Midoriya get knocked around though I had to give it to the guy he was determined, I'm not sure I would have shattered my arm to win, though I have to admit I've never had to push myself to the point where I would have to. Still, he was out of commission and had to be carted off while the next group came and went after discussing the battle.

I didn't bother adding anything onto it, it seemed like my new team mate had a good head on her shoulders as she gave a decently detailed analyze of the fight and why even though it was hilarious to watch Iida during it, he was the MVP of the round. Still from there the rounds went and went, two more rounds past before my team was called against that electric guy and the girl with the weird ears. I was with the villains this time, which was a little ironic.

Getting set up in the building, we walked to the room we had to set up in, the second we entered Yaoyorozu's body started glowing an interesting amalgamation of pink and other colors and iron barricades formed and ground to the ground.

"Interesting, so that's why you aren't wearing many clothes" She blushed heavily but nodded as she walked over and began to barricade the entrance ways. Good now to actually plan together.

"Good idea with the barricades, I think it would be the best if you played defensive, you can make sure that they can't get in the room. I can go and keep them away from here. I haven't seen much of their quirks but I could probably defeat them without to much hassle. Of course you're here to so it depends if you just want to stick around here as the last line of defense or not" She look over to me for a second before nodding.

"It's a good idea, though how can you grantee that you'll be able to find them before they find this room?" Good question, I just pointed downwards to the ground and told her.

"My quirk has a side effect I can sense the vibrations through the ground, even now I know exactly every movement around me in a one hundred meter radius. Neither of them will be able to stop me from knowing where they are in this building if they want to win" She nodded as more defensive items started to fill the room. We only had a couple more minutes so I went around and helped secure the room before walking out when the timer went out letting the heroes enter.

"I'll be back, sorry if I win and you don't get to do anything" With that I summoned some wind under my feet and used it to dash forwards quickly moving down the building and stairs, until I stopped still hovering for a moment as dropped to the ground. That's when I felt it, small pulses of vibrations from where the two 'heroes' were. Interesting one of them has an ability similar to mine, but they have to activate it which means it's situational. Though it's also no use hiding from them now they know where I am.

So with that a burst of air shot me forwards, and after a moment I was suddenly at an intersection with the two opponents down the hall from me. Throwing my right hand outwards at them a big blast of air shot forwards tossing them backwards down the hall. I didn't bother giving them a chance to recover as I dashed forwards and spun on my heel kicking out my leg shooting forwards a more compressed shot of wind, slamming into the chest of the woman, as I didn't know what she could do yet and didn't plan on finding out.

As she crashed into the ground the other one threw his arms forwards and a wave of lightning rushed forwards at me. I just in countenance raised my right arm and shot out a wave of wind that overpowered the lightning making it fizz out in the air. Taking a step forwards I raised my left hand out and pulled some of the water out of my costume and shot it forwards.

The Lightning guy just shot more lightning forwards trying to overpower me, and the second the lightning hit my water I shot it to the left and slammed it into the chest of the girl who was just recovering. Her body landed on the ground and convulsed a bit from the shock that was stored up from the lightning into the water into her. After that it seemed that the guy was running out of steam so I just punched the air and launched a massive massive of compressed air forwards lunching him off his feet into the wall.

Watching as the two slowly began to try and stand up, I pressed my foot into the ground as the stone that made up the buildings reacted to my will and enclosed around the downed opponents trapping them in place. After a few moments of silence I raised my hand up to my ear piece and said.

"Yeah sorry I won without you getting to do anything that was probably a bit boring" Before I could get a response, All Might's boomed over the speakers, that I couldn't really see but could feel, and the amount of vibrations in them gave me bigger headache, calling out to us all that the villains won. Scratching my chin I looked over to the two trapped student and moved the earth away from them, though I ended up having a coughing fit half way through doing so, my body still isn't use to this element it seems.

After I had stopped and the two had been released we all made our way to the observation room, on the way the two I beat complained some about how I crushed them which I just replied that it was a bad match up. To be fair I wasn't telling them they could have done better because I mean I barely tried, I could have won using only my wind if I wanted to, but I wanted to test out my costumes reserves of water and didn't want to knock them unconscious so I just trapped them in the ground.

Though I was pretty annoyed at myself for my reaction to my Earth usage, what if I had that coughing fit when I was trying to trap them, it would have given them plenty of time for a counter attack. I got to get over those downsides sooner rather than later, it was really annoying not to mention my control as just horrible for fine control things like what I did, I'm sure if my control slipped I would have crushed them instead of trapping.

I'll have to work on that, just because my free time has taken a big hit I can't let that effect my personal training. Well goodbye my slowly recovering sleep schedule, I wonder if I can rent out a training ground for it, I mean it's not like I won't be able to repair the ground afterwards. I'll have to think ong it later. I had to focus my attention back to the real world around me because the review had started, though I was instantly confused at what I was hearing.

"Clearly Keen was the MVP" That was the red hair guy who I noted could harden his skin which I think is a little weird.

"He did totally solo both of the heroes, his teammate didn't even have to do anything to win" That was the pink skin colored girl, though I still haven't seen what she really does yet.

"He most certainly was the most magnificent" That was the...sparkly guy who had a laser in his stomach or something like that. At that point I had enough with them all talking about it. I mean they were wrong after all, am I the only one who saw that?

"Yaoyorozu was the clear MVP" All the eyes looked at me in confusion, especially my team mate which I didn't understand, I mean she was there as well, shouldn't she already know this?

"She was the last line of defense, it doesn't matter what I did because we won, but if I didn't win then she would have won on her own, the bomb room was a fortress, all I was doing was stalling and if I could, which I did end up doing, win. She was the backbone that let me go off in the first place to fight because I knew the bomb would be safe" It seemed like seemed like everyone was getting what I was saying, and while they were processing that All Might spoke up.

**"Indeed Young Keen is correct! While brute force can by itself be enough to win, it is the best option only when even if it doesn't work a plan is already in motion in case of failure, that way if one leg of support gives out another can hold the weight in their steed!"** Everyone began to nod along to that while I was just kind of confused, was that something that wasn't obvious? It's what I had to do, always have something to fall back onto when in doubt of survival.

In fact now that I'm thinking about it a bunch of food is rotting right now because I didn't get a chance to collect it from my spot before I was dragged here. That's disappointing. Well it's not like I can really do anything about it right now, still it's such a waste. My thoughts were interrupted when All Might called out that the last group would now be going in. I wonder what this one will be like.

* * *

The last battle wasn't anything to note so with that we all went off and finished up classes for the day. After a little while, while we were in homeroom waiting for the school day to end, Midoriya walked in with a sling on. Everyone began to crowd around him and he seemed a little overwhelmed as everyone introduced themselves to him, they all did that with me as well, but I didn't really listen as well as I probably should have. I still learned them all but it was kind of half hearted to be honest.

Though it seemed that Midoriya was looking for someone and didn't seem them, the only one that wasn't in class was Bakugo, and when he noticed that he turned and sprint off telling even one that he wanted to talk to him before he left. I placed a foot on the ground and watched as he caught up and it seemed it got a little intense before I felt a tap on my shoulder knocking my concentration off. Blinking away from my vibration sensing, I looked up at Yaoyorozu who was looking at me for a moment before asking.

"Did you really mean what you said about me being the MVP during our match?" I'm confused, if I didn't mean it then why would I say it? I couldn't see a point in it, I get lying to comfort someone but why would I do that when this is the best place for someone to learn from their mistakes. It would be stupid to shield her away from improving.

"Of course, why would I lie about that?" Her eyes widened as I just continued to look on confused as to what was happening before she just thanked me before turning and leaving as well. Tilting my head to the side I watched as she walked out of the doors with a really confused look on my face. I'll think on it later I guess, well, probably not it's not like it matters to much and if it does she'll probably tell me.

So as everyone began to make their way out of the classroom and in turn out of the building I stood up and made my way to the teacher's lounge. Walking into the room, I looked around and saw Aziawa on the couch looking like he was asleep but I could tell he wasn't the vibrations of his body where to influx for him to be anything other than conscious so I asked him my question.

"Is there any place on the school grounds that I could use to train my Earth?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with a glare so I just stared back unfaltered by the look in his eyes, he kept it up for another moment before sighing and told me.

"There is, but why should I give you permission to use it?" I raised an eyebrow at him before raising a finger up for each of the points I was about to give.

"One, I'm forced to be here so I might as well do something productive. Two, I'm forced here so I should get some kind of rewards for dealing with you're principle's bullshit. Three, because Earth is still to uncontrollable for my tastes, and I can't use my Fire without risking roasting the other students alive and while I don't mind using only Wind and Water, it's uncomfortable to ignore apart of my quirk" He just stared at me before sighing the most annoyed and putout sigh I could image and said.

"Fine, but a teacher is going to supervise you, I'll see if Cementoss can do it, so I can rest assumed that he can undo any damage you'll do. I'll see if I can get you a pass some time next week" It wasn't exactly as soon as I would like, but at least he agreed quickly without me pestering him on it, which I'm pretty sure is the reason why he agreed in the first place so he wouldn't have to deal with me annoying him until he agreed.

"Thanks, I'll let you get back to pretending to be asleep" He just glared at me before laying back down on the couch that I've become intimately familiar with, before the school had started ,as to how comfortable it was to sleep on. It wasn't as good as a bed obviously but for a nap it was more than good enough. So with that I began to make my way back to my place of residence.

* * *

**I can't be fucked to write out every battle like a lot of other people do, you all probably know what happened so why should I? It only artificially boosts the word count with stuff that everyone already has probably gotten sick of reading to some degree. Though to be fair I didn't really put much into Keen's fight either, I mean the two were extremely out classed so it's not like it should have dragged out or anything. Anyway, See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

"Today you need to pick a Class Representative" And just like that everyone started screaming while trying to get people to agree that they would be the best choice, I didn't really know what a Representative was actually suppose to do but I can take a guess and i just sounds like a lot of work. So when it was finally agreed upon to vote for who we thought would be a good choice I didn't bother voting for myself.

I would have put my vote in for Midoriya as he seemed to be pretty good with leading and planning during the battle trails yesterday but from what I've seen from him he didn't seem like he would raise to the pressure unless he had to or during moment like in battle. That's when he seemed to become the most confident, not in a situation like leading a class for mundane things like whatever details involved in being a Class Rep.

So after a moment I placed my vote in for Yaoyorozu, she was the only other one that I actually knew, and because while she didn't seem like one to abuse the position, during the battle trail she was fine taking a backseat. With that done, I waited until the poles were counted up and the results came in. Needless to say I was a little confused when I still got a point in my favor.

I didn't win because it was only one, which was the same amount for most of the people in the class because they voted for themselves, but I wasn't expecting it. Yaoyorozu got second place though with two votes so Vice Class Rep was the position that she had, while Midoriya got three votes meaning he won the election. Turning to look at him, I noted that he was shaking like a leaf, and while it was a little funny to watch, I felt a little bad, though there wasn't much I could do to change that.

So with that we were dismissed to lunch, after a few seconds of thinking, I walked up besides Midoriya who had fallen in step with weightl-no it was, I think, Uraraka and Iida. I noted that Iida didn't particular look happy at my presences but like I cared. While Midoriya just continued to look nervous but at least gave me a nod in greeting.

"I don't suppose you voted for me?" He was the only one that I would think would vote in my favor, but when he shook his head I was at a lost as to who did then. As I was going through the options Iida interrupted my thinking and loudly proclaimed.

"Wait! Are you saying you didn't vote for yourself!" The other two looked interested in that as well so I just shook my head and explained.

"Nope, it sounds like a lot of extra work so I didn't bother, I voted for Yaoyorozu, sorry Midoriya but I didn't think that you would enjoy the stress of the position, though that didn't change the effect of the polls any" I wasn't sure why Iida was looking at me like he was but I just chose to ignore it, and instead just continued on , though I noted that my face slipped into a grimace as I felt the approaching cafeteria and all the foot steps that were in it.

"Are you ok Keen?" Blinking I looked over to Uraraka and noted that she was looking at me in concern for some reason so I just nod my head a slipped the grimace into a more neutral expression even if it didn't really feel right and said.

"I'm fine just a small headache" Iida made a big deal of it, telling me that I should go to the nurse if it got any worse, which I knew it probably would but didn't say anything, while Midoriya just looked slightly concerned in my direction while Uraraka just nodded and continued on. Entering the cafeteria, I've gotten much better at adjusting to the amount of people and considering I've dealt with so much worse, while the pain was, well, painful, I could deal with it without to much trouble.

Getting my food, aka, filling the entire tray up to the brim with anything I saw, I sat down with the others and didn't bother to talk as I started to eat. Ignoring the disgusted looks Iida was giving me and the joke Uraraka made about it I just continued on. I don't care who you are, if you have had as much worry as I've had over the years about having something to eat, you wouldn't waste any opportunity to eat as much as you want.

Though I still payed some attention to the others as they began to discuss who they all voted for, though when it got around to the reasons why, I remembered something I kept forgetting to ask for confirmation.

"Hey Midoriya, you also destroyed a zero pointer right?" That stopped the conversation in it's tracks, they had been talking about a hero that I've never heard of that's apparently related to Iida. Miodirya looked embarrassed for some reason but he wasn't the one to asked the question that seemed to be shared by all three of them.

"What you mean you destroyed one as well!" Looking at Uraraka, I blinked before nodding, I'm not entirely sure why it was that big of a deal, I mean sure they were big but really I'm sure if everyone tried they would be able to beat one as well, I mean it wasn't even that strong everyone was just scared probably of being stepped on.

"Yeah, it was fun, I haven't had many chances to unleash so much fire at once before though it made my wrists sore for a while after" Midoriya seemed to get a spark of interest when I mentioned my Fire.

"That right, you have fire as well! I heard you used water and earth in you fight but not any fire, you actually seem to not use it that much, is there a reason why? Is it because-" I stopped him before he could continue, as I could already see he was about to go on a rant, and told him.

"My Fire is easily the strongest element I have, really I haven't even found my limit to how much I can create. But because of that it's super dangerous to actually use against people, I actually prefer wind to fight even if my go to instinct is fire. Wind is highly versatility as it can be strong offensively and because it gives me such a big boost in mobility. I'm actually trying to get better control over earth and wind at the moment though, so I'm trying to limit the amount of fire and wind I use as training"

Midoriya just nodded while Iida looked like he was looking at me in a new light or some reason which I really didn't understand. I mean it's not like it was anything special, I'm just trying to avoid causing permanent burn injuries on our classmates. My Fire is actually pretty hard to control after I've blasted it out, so I use wind to guide it around, as a kind of crutch. So in return I've just been trying to get my other elements up to par with at least my Wind.

"Wow Keen you're like super strong!" I just shrugged, I mean it's not like it was that crazy, I've spent years mostly just learning the control, I haven't really had to try to increase my power it kind of just does that on it's own, the real problem is the control staying on top of my elements is the main thing I have to do. Which is why I've been trying to get my Earth up to at least decent control.

"I guess, but it's not like I'm the only one. Once Midoriya figured out how to lower his power output so he doesn't break his everything then he'll probably shoot up to at least the top five strongest in the class without problem" Said green hair student looked at me in confusion and asked.

"What do you mean limit my output?" Did he not get what I was saying or was I just not clear in how I said it? He seems pretty smart, so I figured he was looking at it like I was, though maybe my mind just works in a different direction than most, that might be why I keep getting confused by these people.

"Well yeah, you're blasting off probably one hundred percent of your strength through those arms of yours, that's equal to me shooting out half my fire at once, which would probably shatter my wrist. You need to limit your output to something your arm can handle without breaking, like forty percent power or something. Though that might also break you're arm, I've only seen your quirk in action twice now so I can't be sure but the point is the same" He looked down at his hand in understanding for a moment while Uraraka suddenly blurted out.

"Wow, I kind of forget because of how scruffy and mangy you look, but you're really smart aren't you Keen!" I glanced up, looked her in the eyes and watched as she shrunk back a little in reaction. I don't really like that people are scared to look me in the eyes but it does have benefits when I want to mess with someone. Still I just lowered them back down to the tray in front of me and continued to eat.

Oh course that's when the alarm sounded, as everyone began to panic, I had to bit my lip to stop from letting out any sound as I lifted my feet from the ground as everyone stood up and began to stamped out of the lunchroom causing a bunch of pain. Still, I caught enough of the words to piece together what was happening, someone got onto campus that wasn't suppose to be here. I just reached forwards and knocked the trays off the table and laid down on top of it, with my feet hanging off the side.

I just sighed and decided to wait it out, I mean Lunch Rush, a Pro Hero with a really weird name was in the room with me so if I got attacked I'm sure that I would be fine. Though that's when I listened to what sounded like Iida from the hallway screaming at people something about the press. After a couple more moment the alarms stopped blaring as well, so everything is probably fine.

After a few moments over everything calmed the fuck down, I stood back up and then began to head back to the homeroom class, to see what the fuck was happening. It took a while but basically it was summed up to the press some how breaking into and on to the campus, and considering the fact that I live here, well I wasn't exactly pleased to learn that the place I sleep wasn't exactly secure, no matter how much Aizawa talked about fixing it.

I made sure to give him a look, that he just ignored, which showed what I felt about this situation. I swear if I don't get more information about this later then I'm going to be really annoyed. Still, I wouldn't be able to really ask about it right now, well, I could, but I really don't want to deal with everyone asking me about why I live here. So I just sighed and waited.

Oh course when Midoriya gave Iida his position I was a little surprised but I did understand his reasoning, though I don't think it helped his self confidence any. But it was his choice and to be fair Iida seemed to be fit for the position as best as anyone else.

* * *

"So should I be concerned?" Aizawa looked at me for a second before sighing, I had waited until the last bell rang and everyone left the room at least before confronting the man, so he should be grateful for the fact that I did that at least.

"No you shouldn't, only the teachers' know about your situation, and I highly doubt any reporter would care about some kid that lives on campus, it's not like it's never happened before. You'll be fine" It didn't exactly fill me with confidence.

"Still the fact of the matter is this either means that you're_ super impressive_ security could be beaten by a news crew, or something else is happening here and I'll probably be dragged into it by proximity" He glanced back at me for a second before asking me.

"You think you know something about the gate being destroyed?" I don't really like how he framed the question but nonetheless answered, I mean it's my personal health and security as well that was in question of being in danger, so their wasn't any reason to hold my theory back.

"I've worked in groups enough times to know that distractions come in many forms, a harmless incident could just be a test of power, or something could have been taken during the distraction in the first place. Needless to say, I don't exactly trust you all in general, much less with something as important to me as my health" I didn't really like telling him that, but saying that shows him I have experience that I can use to base this on instead of just a random idea. He didn't say anything on the matter for a few moments before telling me.

"I get that you have no reason to trust any of us, you have plenty of reasons why you shouldn't, but you should know that as my student, I'll do whatever is necessary to protect you, you have no reason to worry" I wasn't sure how much of that was correct, but that feeling in my chest really wanted me to accept that he was telling me the truth. I didn't ask anything after that and instead walked back off to my area of living.

* * *

**Nothing incredibly impressive or anything in this chapter but it's main purpose is set up for the next couple of chapters anyway so it's not like it's that big of a deal. Anyway, See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Sitting on the bus I yawned as I watched as everyone around me talked about their quirks, though even if I was mostly listening, I was really thinking about where we would be heading. This was the first time I've left the school campus in a while and it was nice to be out and about even if it was on a cramped bus, it was nice to look out the window and see the view of the city as we drove around.

Not to mention I was also thinking about the lesson we would be learning today, recusing instead of fighting. It wasn't my strong suit, I'm much stronger at beating face in than I am at getting people out of trouble. Though I'm fully aware that my quirk is very suited for both sides of the spectrum. Supporting fallen buildings with Earth, finding trapped people with Vibrations, helping drowning people with Water, getting to places quickly with Wind. The only one that wasn't fully suited for this was Fire but as that was my main combat quirk it made sense.

After a moment though I heard someone mention about how All Might's and Midoriya's quirks were very similar, I thought it was a little stupid but the guy in question, Midoriya looked panicked and distressed for some reason. It wasn't any of my business as to why he acted that way but I decided to give him some support.

"I mean it isn't really that hard to find quirks similar to the two of them isn't it? I mean one of the most common quirks out there is super strength Midoriya's and All Might's are just that to a high degree. Though they aren't the same, they look different obviously in use, it's like comparing me to Todoroki, we both have elemental quirks but the scale is different, I have more elements but less control over all of them while he seems to just have an incredibly ridicules control over his Ice though I don't know much about his Fire"

It steer the conversation away and Midoriya seemed grateful that it was steer away from him as everyone was now talking about mine and Todoroki's quirks instead. Mostly just theorizing about which quirk was inherently stronger, and which out of the two of us would win a fight against each other. I wasn't really sure who would win out of the two of us, from what I've seen neither of use has had to really try in anything yet, so I don't know the full scope of his abilities.

I'm sure though that it would be quite the fight, I hope we have a chance to see who would win at some point during my stay here. It would be fun to not have to hold back against someone who could fight back. Still, I shouldn't think about getting into a fight when I should be getting into the head space about recusing people. So with that I calmed myself down as I looked out the window, now ignoring the screaming that Bakugo was doing because someone was teasing him about how much he yelled at people.

* * *

The speech the man or woman or whatever gender the marshmallow costume wearing hero gave was kind of pointless for me. I already had to much experience knowing how strong and deadly my quirk can be, but it seemed to strike a cord with some of the other students so at this their words had a proper impact to those that didn't already know about that information.

Still I wonder why All Might wasn't here yet, I'm pretty sure I heard that he was suppose to be here but even when I extended my range to its longest points I couldn't feel anyone on their way here, of course he might be jumping in this direction but that just meant I could have felt those big impacts much clearer. Reaching up, I scratched my chin as I listened to what Aizawa was saying about the zones.

Honestly this just sounded like a lot of fun, I mean three of the zones would be the perfect environment for me to use my quirk to it's best. A fire, wind, and ocean zone just sounded like my birthday, whenever it is, had came early this year. Still as I and the rest of the class was about to follow after our teachers, I felt a sudden shift in the air before the grounds in front of us began to send out vibrations of hundreds of different pairs of feet.

"Aizawa, I really hope you have a good reason for there to be one hundred and twenty six people to have suddenly appear in front us because otherwise I'm going to be annoyed" He didn't say anything, which just lead me to grit my teeth as I slowly tensed my fingers so that the tips were press to the base of my fingers, causing the gloves on my palms to detach and fall and reforming themselves around my wrists giving a lot of extra support, because I could already tell a fight was going to break out and I would need it.

"Thirteen, protect the students" And with that he jumped down and began to fight against the waves of enemies. He wouldn't last that long though, he wasn't built for this kind of combat. As I listened to the frighten sounds of the other student, I felt that annoying part of me flare up again, the sounds of fear driving me almost unconsciously as I began to walk forwards to the edge of the staircase leading down into the battle zone. After all, I was suited for this type of combat. That's when the ground opened up as a purple mist villain appeared in front of me.

"We are known as the league of Villains, I know it's-" I cut him off by shooting out a blast of compressed air scattering his mist body out into the open air, because fuck him and his monologue. Holding a hand up I called out to the ones behind me as I whipped the air up forcing the mist back even as they continued to try and wrap closer.

"Get out of here now! Find some reinforcements!" They weren't moving! Why the hell weren't they running by now! I can handle my self damn it. Focusing back on the villain I shot them back again as they continued to try and get close when I saw to forms dash a head of me, Bakugo, Kirishima you fucking idiots! Before I could bring my hands back up to yanked them back with wind they attacked sending smoke everywhere. Fuck!

I tried to blast all of it away at once but it was to late, the villain used that smoke screen to get near me and the others before I could find them and blast them away again. Getting dragged into the purple mist, I was suddenly spat out in the air and was currently falling to the ground. Letting out a very annoyed sigh I was about to shot myself back towards the entrance when I saw Midoriya and Asui also falling with me, great.

Pulling my arm back while looking around, I felt myself grin as I realized I was warped to the water zone, well at least I had that going for me, swinging my arm I whipped air out and around throwing the two students around making them land on the boat, though the landing was a little rough. It was unfortunate but that warp quirk user couldn't really fight back besides redirection so someone should get out, for now I'll get into thick of it.

Landing on the ground next to the two, I looked them over as they were recovering before walking out to the side of the ship and looked down at the water, while noting that their were some more villains below up. Wait, I think that's Hinto down there, I knew he was going threw a particularly rough patch but he's always been one of the more pacifist homeless, as well, people I've met. Damn well at least I now know the average skill level of these thugs.

"Ok I got a plan, I recommend both you hold on unless you have a different plan" Looking back at the two, I noted that Midoriya seemed relived while Asui just looked like she was trying to be calm but not really succeeding in convincing me. As the two looked up at me, after a moment they nodded as Midoriya stood up and grabbed onto the railing before asking me.

"What are you planning to do?" I gave him a smile, which he seemed creeped out by, but I didn't care as I told him while beginning to raise my arms and hands into the air to get a scale of how much water was underneath the boat we were on.

"Simple, we ride out of here. I got to be honest I've always wanted to try something like this!" Before he could ask anything more, the water under us began to raise as the thugs in the water began to panic as the ship was lifted up as I pushed hundred of gallons of water up and under the ship. After a moment we where dozens of meters into the air. After a second to get my bearings on how much I controlling I pushed my hands forwards as the water and the ship moved forwards as I dropped my control on the water.

Causing it all to rush forwards in a massive wave, causing the ship to ride it like I was surfing. I felt my grin just grow as the boat slammed into the ground, dragging against the earth below us for a good twenty meters before it finally stopped. Laughing a little to myself I continued to hold onto some on the water as it floated up and above my head as I turned to the shocked kids next to me and said.

"I'm going to go fight, you two should get to the entrance and get out of here if you can" I didn't wait to hear whatever Midoriya was about to say as I launched myself into the air. Rushing forwards into the main area where the most villains were. Landing on the ground, I through my arms out as two blasts of high powered water shot forwards and slammed into two of the closest enemies.

Running forwards I flipped out of the way of a punch from someone with a speed quirk, as I blasted them backwards with a pressure shot of wind. Landing on the ground I circled my arms over my head before shooting my arms out in opposite directions as the water separated into a bunch of roped which launched and slammed into as many opponents as I could sense.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I ducked under a punch from behind, as I spun some and kicked the person's legs out from underneath them. Getting up with a blast of air under me, I crashed a load of water down onto them. Not bothering to turn I shot my hand out a blasted back a nearby target, throwing them back into a wall. After that is when I answered.

"Oh shut it, Aizawa! I here so just hurry up and help me instead of complaining!" He just grunted as I blasted away some more idiots, though as I continued on I noted that a few of them were people I knew, from the streets, it was weird, but I didn't let that stop me as I continued on using out my Wind and Water. None of them were really that strong but with how many there was, I just had to rapid fire attack.

Jumping around, ducking, and flipping out of the way from all the attacks that Aizawa couldn't hit. I noted that he was slowly beginning to slow down as well. He just wasn't built for this draw out combat. Moving out of the way of a blast of sand, I whipped my hand around to follow the attack and shot it with some redirection into someone's eyes. Ducking under someone trying to grab me, I rolled out of the way before jumping up and punching them in the chin, flinging them backwards with an air shot.

Though once I did that I felt something shift in my body for a moment, but I couldn't tell what. Ignoring it while berating myself to touching one of them when I had been some careful to not have any of them touch me. I took out that annoyance by firing out a massive wide range blast, launching a bunch of villains out of the way. Right as I was about to air dash forwards, that's when I felt it, as a scream rang out in the air.

Turning to face the sound, I watched as Aizawa was pinned to the ground by a massive purple skin colored beast, it's brain as exposed at it was disturbing to look at. My thoughts were interrupted as they slammed their hand down as I heard Aizawa's arm, which was under that attack, snap like a twig. Sprinting forwards I pulled my arm back and unleashed the biggest blast of wind I could directly into the beast's face, strong enough that my hood was ripped from atop my head. It didn't look like it felt it.

"Nomu, kill that girl then get back to the Hero" Girl? Asui! Turning, I was about to dash in her direction when a punch directly heading for my stomach was about to connect, pulling as much air as I could in between the fist and myself, I created a wind barrier that barely slowed the blow as it pushed through and slammed into my chest. I could feel some of my ribs break, as I dropped to my knees. Looking up at the 'Nomu' I watched as it pulled back another punch.

* * *

**Hey cliff hanger, I haven't done one of these yet in this story. Anyway See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Watching as the Nomu was about to push my skull into pulp, I through my arms out and blasted my way out just in time before the punch would have connected. Looking at the beast, I growled for a moment, as my palms began to stream a little. Fine, if it was playing for keeps then fuck holding back, blasting my body into the air, I held my hand out as a massive blast of fire shot forwards and slammed into the creature.

Listening to it roar, I felt my eyes widen as it jumped up at me, pushing the air under me as hard as I could, I managed to dodge out of the way in time as I just shot forwards a even bigger fire blast at it as it fell. Cutting the attack off, I watched as the Nomu, with it's front now covered in chard skin look up at me, as the damaged and destroyed parts just fell off as a pinkish red flesh wriggled around and replaced the damage I did like nothing happened.

Fucking regeneration quirk, fine then, everything has a limit, I'll just have to find this ones. As the Nomu jumped at me again, I dropped my wind and fell to the ground. Landing down, I held my hands out as I collected all the water that was still around and launched it at the beast. Slamming the water down onto it, before changing the current over and over again so the water was buffering and slamming against the creature while drowning it, forcing the damage to be repaired and draining that stupid quirk.

That's when I listened to a shriek as suddenly the water just exploded outwards, as the beast charged at me. Pushing myself to the right to get out of the way, I raised my palms up as the nomu pasted me by and shot forwards a blast of both a massive amount of wind and fire. Touching back onto the ground, I didn't wait to give the beast a chance to recover as I lifted my hands up and released one of if not the biggest place of fire in my life.

The entire half of the court area that I was fighting on was consumed in fire, as I just pumped more and more heat into it as I listened to the beast scream, but I wasn't focused on that, as I felt my wrist begin to burn in pain, no where near the pain of my chest or head, but it still told me I was reaching my limit. Fuck that! I just growled out into the air as the fire just burned brighter instead.

My attack peeked when the entire column of fire that was close to reaching the roof almost completely turned blue. Dropping the massive attack wasn't something I choose actively to do, instead my arms finally gave out as my wrist broke from the strain as I added more and more wind into it making the heat even hotter. Dropping my arms to my side, I panted hard as I looked on as the fire began to settle down, I didn't even hear the screams anymore.

That's when a roar ripped threw the court, as from the ground, almost from literal ashes rose the rebuilding form of the creature. I felt something snap as my arms shot up as I screamed out into the air as the ground exploded, as flung my hands forwards throwing as much earth as I could lift into the air and at this piece of shit that wouldn't go down!

I felt something slowly drip down my face, as I continued to hurl everything I had at it, every time a massive rock would get close the beast would punch it until nothing up pebbles remained, but with the dozens of rocks I was ripping from the ground, it at least kept it busy. I could feel the fingers in my hands begin to crack along with the ends of my arms that connected to my wrists but I didn't bother caring about that, I've felt worst before.

So I continued, the ground around me was closer to looking like a crater than the even courtyard that it use to be. After a moment I screamed out in fury as I stopped my assault just for a moment before throwing my hands into the air as the ground itself began to shake, the whatever on my face increased in volume, as I felt my arms begin to break as all the ground around the nomu rose and attacked the beast from all directions.

Every pebble, every stone, every boulder, rushed forwards at the beast from all angles, as the monster tried to break it's way out even more earth took it's place, in moments the creature was completely covered as I felt the massive boulder I had form around the creature struggle to keep form as the monster kept getting closer and closer to breaking out. My control was slipping, and I could feel my body rejecting the use of my Earth especially to such a degree, which means I had to finish this.

Raising my arms into the air higher and higher, the massive rock prison also rose with them, until it was over a hundred meters into the air. I felt my legs about to give in as I released my control over the earth and watched as it began to fall down to the ground. But I wasn't done, no I wasn't giving it another chance to get back up. Bending down some, while trying to not fall over, I placed my hands on the ground and focused.

My entire upper body was sending steam out into the air, while at my legs a tornado was slowly beginning to take shape. After a moment, I looked up into the sky, directly above me, where the rock was coming down, and I screamed out at the top of my lungs even though I couldn't really hear anymore besides the ringing in my ears as I released everything I had left. And with that the world exploded into flames.

* * *

I sighed, as I slowly opened up my eyes and looked around, the place I was in looked familiar but I couldn't place it. Everything was still fuzzy, sitting up, I held back a small wince as I placed a hand over my chest, and looked down before blinking as I saw two body parts I didn't have stick out of my chest. Before I could really wonder why the fuck I had boobs, the door nearby slammed open, turning to the right I watched as the nurse, Aizawa and Midoriya walked in.

I looked at them, they looked at me, then Aizawa turned around while Midoriya looked like his face was about to catch on fire. Blinking the reactions, I looked down at myself again and noted the fact that I didn't have a shirt on. Looking back at the nurse who had walked over and began to look at my sides where some bandages had been placed, I asked the question I really wanted answered.

"What the actual fuck happened to my body?" She smacked me on the leg for that, the only part of my body that didn't feel like it had gone threw a meat grinder. After a second, once she had finished looking me over, she answered.

"One of the villains you fought could change a persons gender, I don't exactly know why that was a quirk that they thought would be of benefit in a fight but it happened, I was told it only lasts for about three to five days. You've been asleep for the past two, so you'll have to deal with it for a while" Well isn't that some bullshit. What kind of fucked up person fights someone by changing their opponents parts.

"Well that's a stupid quirk. Whatever, it's temporary and it's not like this is the weirdest thing a quirk as done to me. Anyway, when can I get out of here?" She glared at me before saying.

"Young man! You came in here with the entire upper parts of both your arms shattered, all of your left sided ribs shattered, and most of your right ones incredible bruised if not broken, had one of the worst cases of quirk overuse I've ever seen, and was bleeding from your eyes, nose, and ears. You're not leaving that bed until you get another twelve hours of sleep and another round of healing from me!" Huh, no wonder I feel like more shit than normal. Looking away from the nurse at the other two I told them.

"You know you could turn around at any time right? I covered my chest up once she finished looking me over, you over sensitive blushing men" I wonder if I'm allowed to say that? Probably not, I mean I'm still a man as well, just not at this exact moment. Eh, I'll say I can't do it when I'm back to my normal body, though it seems from the express on Aizawa's face, though it was hard to tell with all the wrappings around it, he didn't think it was funny as he said.

"I'm a grown man, I don't give a damn about what you look like, it's about respect you brat. And don't act like you wouldn't react the same as Midoriya" I just laughed, as the green haired kid in question just blushed to the absolute extreme, ok maybe this wasn't so bad. I would still rather be a guy again that's for damn sure, but messing with people like this is kind of fun.

"Nah, I wouldn't turn into a strawberry like he is" His face seemed to redden even further, which I wasn't even sure was possible while Aizawa just ignored me. Still after a moment I sighed before finally asking the question that was on my mind now that my thoughts weren't as muddled.

"What happened after I dropped unconscious?" I could practically feel everyone in the room tense at my question, which I didn't understand, I mean sure it was probably stressful but everyone has had a few days to adjust so what's the problem with telling me the end results.

"The thing that was called Nomu got back up, but by that time All Might arrived, from what I've heard you almost completely got rid of that things regeneration quirk, so All Might didn't have to much trouble in finishing it off. After that the rest of the heroes arrived and the ringleaders escaped" See? Was that hard to say? Now I don't have to worry about what might have happened, though I was a little annoyed.

"Really? Damn that regeneration was just insane, I literally threw everything I had at that fucker, and you're only say I just barely got to the limit of it's quirk? Well don't I feel incompetent" I mean it was really annoying, I can deal with all those small fries but the second a bigger threat shows up I can barely out damage it's healing, and can't even win? That's just annoying. Though Surprisingly Midoriya seemed to decided that my comment wasn't correct as he almost shouted at me.

"What! No way Keen! You held back that guy for so long! The leader of the villains said it was made to beat All Might! You did everything you could, but you couldn't be expected to win against something like that" He shouldn't try and cheer me up, I'll be fine, just right now I'm annoyed, so I just huffed and reached over and gave him a pat on the head, which caused another blush to spread over his face, quirky a smile onto my lips I decided to mess with him.

"Oi! You don't do that when I'm a guy! What do you not think I'm normally attractive?" He melted down into a sputtering mess as I laughed, while ignoring the sting of mild pain in my chest. Honestly, he is just fun to mess with, though from the look that I could make out from Aizawa's eyes, the only part of his head that wasn't covered in bandages, he wasn't as assumed as I was. Well fuck him! I haven't forgotten that I was told I was suppose to be safe here at all! But for right now I just wanted to heal up and in the mean time mess with Midoriya, so that's what I'm going to fucking do!

* * *

**Yeah the turned into female idea thing was something I'm not even sure were it came from, but I figured it would be a nice and funny little stress reliever after such a massive battle. Clearly he won't stay like that as I put a hard time limit on it but I figured it would be funny to write about and I was right. Anyway, See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

"So are you here to try and conceive me that you aren't the reason that I nearly died a few days ago?" I just gave Nezu a challenging eyebrow raise, daring him to say anything of the sort, as I turned and walked back to the living room of my place. Sitting down on the couch, I watched as Nezu walked forwards and sat down on the coffee table. Thankfully he seemed serious so I didn't have to force the conversation to be what I needed to talk about.

"No actually, I'm here to apologize, I thought I would be saving you from a life of suffering and fighting on the streets, but all it seems I've done is just change the setting at which it takes place. I've gotten word from Recovery Girl that you're almost completely healed, I'm glad. I know you have trust issues already and this has done nothing to help change that, so I would like to give you something" I just nodded, it wasn't like I wouldn't accept free shit, so I might as well see what it is.

"I believe you should be allowed to leave the school campus, when you want, of course you should notify someone before you leave, and make sure to get back in a respectable time, because otherwise. Well I believe you know what would happen" Oh this little shit, nearly getting myself killed wasn't enough for this rat to get rid of that damn evidence. I just glared at him for a long while before saying.

"You're a piece of shit. You don't even know how my life has changed now, because of you, don't you?" He seemed confused, which just proved my point, as I leaned forwards and continued to glare, forcing the rodent to look me in the eyes, he didn't squirm like I wanted him to but I could tell he was uneasy.

"I recognized a lot of the villains during that invasion, most of them are homeless, and all of them know me, I've helped them get food, collected water for them in droughts, lit fires for them in the winter. And now it the word is out, I have a name for myself in that community, do you have any idea what you've destroyed, how much trust, how many friends and lives, people I've known for years that I'll never be able to interact with now because of you! My head is a marked one!

You think giving me freedom is generous! You have no idea about how many places I want to visit now but can't unless I have to fight against the friends or families of those that got arrested because I beat them into the ground! I would leave right the fuck now if it didn't mean I would have to go to jail and deal with another completely different set of bullshit!"

Finally, the rat seemed to be at a lost of words, good because I am pissed. Standing up, I walked away from the couch and the principle that has made my life hell. Sighing I raised my hand and rubbed my eyes trying to calm down. After a moment Nezu spoke up again, even though I really just didn't want to listen, I did anyway.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I've made your life difficult and forcefully removed you from the only things and people you've known" I just rolled my eyes, while I'm sure something in that was true, but the smile on his face, which did seem a little forced, ruined it.

"I don't care, it doesn't help me any. Though good job you shit, I'm stuck here now, and all it took was a temporary gender swap and having a quarter of my bones broken" He just nodded before asking me.

"Yes, I heard about that, I'm curious, how is you're experience with the female form?" I gave him a look that showed that it was not something you should ask anyone when the age difference between the two of us is over at least ten years.

"I don't really get what the hype is about honestly. It's kind of inconvenient to tell the truth, though I'm going to be real annoyed if this is still around by the time Monday comes around" He just blinked before giving me a smile that I really didn't like before telling me.

"Well, I certainly hope you fallow the dress-code if that is the case"...I better be back in my body or else I'm going to say fuck it and not even go to my classes, because I don't even want to image what my classmates are going to do if they see me in a skirt. Though I got to say, I'm sure some of the reactions would be pretty amazing, I'm sure I would get a laugh out of Midoriya's reaction at least, but I doubt it would be worth it.

"Yeah no" He just laughed before standing up, looking over at me once more before he was about to get to the door, he said.

"Well, it isn't any of my business what you do with your body, I'm not even human so I can't say I see any appeal either, but people are funny like that. Oh by the way, your request for a training field has been granted, I suggest you get some more rest, but feel free to use Gym Gamma. It's Cementoss' training room, but I have a feeling that you'll get as much from it as he would, just don't destroy the place"

And with that he was gone, as he walked out the door shutting it on his way out. Once the door was fully closed, and as I felt his footsteps walk off, I let out a sigh as I looked down at my hands. I didn't lie once when I said all that, I truly can' go back now, unless I get far enough away that no one knows me, but I doubt that would be any easier than any of my other options.

The homeless community in Japan is strict on helping each other out, we have to protect each other if we want to get help. I've destroyed any of the good will I've built up over the years getting into that fight. I knew it but only now am I realizing what that means for me. I know no on saw my face, and if they did I didn't have the same body by that point, but my quirk is very recognizable, some asking around and it wouldn't be hard to connect the dots.

So I'll just have to get stronger, dropping my hands down to my side, I pulled my jacket off and tossed it to the side, onto the couch before heading out. Time to see where Gym Gamma is located, after all, I had work to do. My quirk during my fight with that monster was still going strong by the time my body gave up on me. Which means it is my body that's the problem.

My quirk is to strong for me to use at its highest capacity, which I need to fix or at least improve upon the limit at which I can fight at without bleeding from my face. This wasn't like Midoriya's body not handling his quirk but it was similar. He just couldn't lower the output to something his body could take, I can already do that, but that doesn't change the fact that both of us can't handle our maximums without almost killing us in the process.

Which means that I need to focus on my body for a while, it should be to hard, I'm already in decent shape, but my arms need to get strong, my feet and ankles don't have as much problems as my wrists. That might mean that I'm not distributing my quirk out enough. I should work on that, I think I have some martial arts bouncing around my head from who knows where, I never really needed to look into it because brute force usually is enough, but it will help increase my control and body at the same time.

With a plan slowly forming in my head, I continued down the path to the Gym, at least I think it's the Gym, I've only really looked at the map of the entire place like twice in total, but I've always been pretty good with directions so it probably the right way.

* * *

The Gym was literally just a massive space filled with concrete, not exactly my specialty of earth, as stuff like this and composites are a bit weirder to bend, but it would work for what I need. Placing my foot onto the ground, I focused as from the ground lifted up a bunch of platforms at different levels of evaluation. I've learned that upper body strength is easy to build with stuff like climbing.

It seems that like earth control isn't as hard to do anymore which is good, probably all the stress I put on my body forced me to become accustom to my Earth faster than I would normally have had. Still looking at the leveling of stone in front of me, I noted that I don't normally have to do this type of stuff without my quirk but that's kind of the point of this whole thing, so with that I took a breath before sprinting forwards.

My base strength already is pretty good, it has to be to deal with the amount of force I put on my arms and legs to use my quirk like I do. So it wasn't to hard in the beginning but from then on I quickly figured out that my body's base stamina isn't really the best. The main reason why I wasn't on my back after about forty minutes of running nonstop was because of the fact that I just didn't care that my lungs felt uncomfortable.

Jumping off the side of one of the platforms, I did a roll before sprinting forwards and jumped up onto another wall, grabbing onto the sides and began to scale up the side. Reaching up to the top, I was about to get onto the even ground, when suddenly a voice broke me out of my concentration.

"Oh hey! Tamaki, did you know that someone else was already training here?" Feeling my grip slip, I sighed in annoyance as I fell backwards off the side. Flicking my wrist out I ignored the two that had interrupted my training as a platform of stone jutted out from the side of the tall rock. Landing on it, I took a breath breath trying to get some air back in now that my body could rest. Looking out over to two male teenagers. both of which looked upside down I called out to them and said.

"Any reason why you two are here? I thought I would get a few hours in before someone like Cementoss came and checked if I burned the place down or not" The dark blue haired one looked like he just wanted to walk away, while the smiley motherfucker just smiled even bigger and gave me a thumbs up and said.

"We're two third years actually. My name is Togata Mirio, and my friend here name's Amajiki Tamaki! I asked to see if I could get the Gym to continue to practice my quirk with!" Oh? Why do I have a feeling that Nezu knew that this would some how end up happening. Still, while it would be nice to be an asshole to these guys, I have a feeling that it would take a lot to get them relied up and it would be more annoying to do than funny. So I just told them.

"Neat, I'm a first year, name's Keen Hisato. I'm here to train up my body so I can use my quirk to it's upper limits without breaking my hands" Togata looked at me for a moment before tilting his head to the side as a mock look of confusion came over his face. He still had the smile on his face which just some how looked more like a child than stupid looking teenager.

"Hisato? Isn't that a guy's name?" I felt my eyes twitch a little, as I rolled over and gave them a blank you before telling him.

"Yes it is, because I'm a guy" He just blinked before grinning like he hadn't just looked at my chest, if I wasn't completely immune to feeling self conscious I would probably respect women a bit more because of it, at least that would be if he didn't just laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of his head before saying.

"Ah, sorry! How insensitive of me! I apologize for assuming!" He then bowed, I just blinked before sighing to myself. I was right they aren't even fun to tease, it's not fun when they are confident enough to just say sorry. He didn't even look like it fazed him any, though his friend had turned and was now facing a wall mumbling something, they make an interesting pair, whatever.

"It doesn't really matter. I mean you're not really wrong, I shouldn't even look like this, some quirk got me and now I just have to wait it out until I go back to looking like my normal, male, self. I can get how you could get that confused for whatever was going on in that head of yours" He just made an 'ah' sound before nodding, it seems he;s realized something.

"You must have been apart of the class that got attack by villains right! It's a little weird I guess, but quirks are like that. Though I must commend your work ethic, it seems that you're trying to get as strong as you can now so you wouldn't have to feel powerless in such a trying time!" I just blinked at him, because damn if he wasn't peppy and full of energy. Rolling my eyes after a moment I just nodded, no reason to give them anything else, they can assume whatever they want, it doesn't really affect me any.

"Sure, anyway, you said you wanted to use the Gym right? You can have it, I've been training for the last hour anyway, I can just come back later" He looked like he was about to say something, so I just jumped off the side of the platform that I created. As I landed on the ground, I sent a pulse through the ground beneath me, as all the structures that I made dropped back into the ground.

"Have at it boys, I'm going to go make something to eat" I got a 'goodbye' from Togata and a half hearted mumble from Amajiki as I walked out of the Gym, ignoring the small soreness in my arms and hands. It was the reason why I went here in the first place, so this showed that I did what I wanted well enough that it got past my pain tolerance.

* * *

**Meeting two of the big three because why not. I'll be honest this story isn't something I've put much thought in, I'm just writing this as a break from my current story as I have some time before I run out of prepared chapters. So I have no idea as to how long this story will go on for. I figure at least to about fifty or so thousand words, maybe, I'm not really sure. But I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Anyway, See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Like normal I was in homeroom earlier than most of the rest of the class, the only other student present was Iida, when he saw me, he gave me a nod before turning back to the front and waited for the bell to ring. I'm just glad that that stupid quirk had finally worn off and I was back to normal. Sitting down in the desk, I didn't bother raising my feet onto the desk, instead I just placed my face down onto the desk and closed my eyes.

Sleep had been annoying to get for the last couple nights, nothing to bad, I just wasn't fully awake yet, still it was uncomfortable. As I felt most of the student begin to file in and as the heaviness began to grow I was about to slip into peaceful unconsciousness when a voice jerked me out of my rest.

"Keen! You're back to normal and fully recovered" Raising my head back up, I tilted my head upwards slightly and looked at Midoriya for a moment before blinking the sleep that was trying to drag me down away as I sat up and said.

"Yep, all my parts back in there correct placements and everything" His face glowed red slightly at that from the memory that it seems that I've brought up with my words. Placing my hand onto his head to get his attention I looked him in the eye and watched as he squirmed for a moment before telling him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" I smirked a little as he sputter out that I had it wrong, and while he was trying to apologize in a stuttering mess of words, someone else approached my desk. Looking at Bakugo, he looked back at me for a moment before huffing and turning away. Blinking at the randomness of it, I just shrugged to myself as it seemed that Midoriya finally was getting to the end of his sentence.

"It's fine Midoriya, I really couldn't careless, though from the looks of it you cared about what you saw quite a bit" And just like that he was back to his stuttering self. Laughing a small bit as his face turned an even more interesting shade of red. I was about to make another comment when the door slide open revealing Aizawa. He looked at all of us for a moment scanning the classroom with his eyes, looked at me then at Midoriya and raised an eyebrow which I just laughed at, while my friend turned an even better shade of color.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone is more or less back to normal. Though you all shouldn't calm down just yet, you're fight still isn't over" I don't think I like that wording, I leaned back a little and looked at the man for a moment. I mean it's not like we're about to fight more villains, at least we better not, because if we are then I'm going to burn this place to the ground while I find Nezu.

"The UA Sports Festival is coming up after all" Blinking to myself in confusion, I listened to practically everyone let out a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long as I leaned over to Midoriya and asked.

"What's he talking about?" That got everyone going apparently. Leaning away from the shouting around me didn't really work as it was all around me, I just continued to be confused as everyone talked about how I must be joking or that I lived under a rock for some reason. Looking over to Midoriya as he also looked shocked, I waited until he realized I asked a question and I wanted an answer.

"Oh, um well, the sports festival is something UA does where each of the school's department goes against each other and themselves in a competition. It's widely popular and most of Japan watches it along with a lot of other countries" Giving him a nod as I listen to this new information, I noted that it probably wasn't normal for someone to not have heard about it, but I don't really spend much time on a TV or on a computer or any media system now that I'm thinking about it.

"Neat, sounds like fun then" I could practically feel everyone's discontent for my lack of a reaction to what is probably a big event for the school. But I didn't really care as Aizawa just laid back down while everyone began to talk about it like it was a life or death competition, which I didn't really get. When Uraraka yelled in my face that she would do her absolute best I just nodded before making a comment that I didn't know I would regret.

"Yeah sure, like I said it'll be fun, I can use this to only use my Earth for some training" Because it was true, this would be a good way to get my weakness element up to par threw some none important or stressful competition, but a bunch of people looked at me like I insulted their families, while dancing on their religion, while burning their first born in front of them. The first one to break from the looks into action was Bakugo as he jumped at me while yelling out.

"DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK YOU FUCKING HOBO!" Hobo? Isn't that an american term, does that even apply to me? I mean that's for someone seeking employment while homeless right? Wait, how does he even know to use that term? Looking around, most of the others, while seemingly agreeing with what he was saying, looked confused by his new name for me, so they probably didn't know, that's confusing. Oh well, I'll ask about it later.

"Why? It's not like this is life or death or anything, it's a school event. I don't have any reason to give it my all, if you want to see that, then you'll have to push me to it. So while you're try harding your ass off, I'll be fine just using this as a training exercise"

He just seemed to become even more pissed off, before barking out that he would kick my ass until I had to use my 'shitty elements' before turning and walking off to the door, he really isn't the nicest fellow, though for some reason I feel like the class is taking his side, though I still wasn't sure why. I mean it's not like this was important right? It's just an event, sure it's so we get noticed by agencies or whatever, but I don't see why I can't use it to train either.

Though, as I watched as he walked away to the door, I felt my head tilt to the side as I sensed a bunch of other students on the other side of the sliding door. Weird, looking over in the direction, I listened as a bunch of the student from the other departments make a declaration of war. Am I the only one that doesn't give a shit about this? Apparently if the kid who looks like he gets less sleep than I do is any indentation.

While all of them were arguing about something, I think I heard a comment that we were arrogant or something because of the attack. Which was incredibly stupid, but I just ignore it. I mean it's not like I've never been insulted by a fuck-up that didn't know how shit my life is, this wasn't anything that was new. Instead I just stood up, and made my way over to Aizawa who was still faking being a sleep. Nudging him with my foot, I ignored his glare at me that could probably murder a newborn, and instead asked.

"Is there a reason why Bakugo seems to think I'm a homeless bum?" I mean he wasn't wrong to any degree but still, I would rather not have the loudest fucker in the class know about that information. Aizawa let out the biggest and most annoyed sigh I've ever heard before slowly standing up and made a follow me motion.

"Intuition?" I glared down at him, which he just looked back at me unfazed before finally telling me.

"He overhead a conversation between Nezu and myself while you were recovering. Speaking of which, you need to talk to him about your speech for the festival" A speech? Looking at the man in the sleeping bag in confusion. He just sighed, clearly not wanting to deal with telling me whatever the fuck he had brought up. But fuck that, I'm not waiting until after school to get an answer. I held my looked until he finally just decided that he couldn't be bothered to keep it up and said.

"The student that got first place in the entrance exam, which is you, makes an opening speech at the start. You'll be called up, you long have to say something mildly surprising then the first event will begin" Great, that's annoying, I just said I wasn't going to use everything at my disposal to the entire class, and now I have to give a speech about giving it everything we got or some other travail none-sense.

"Is there any way I don't so that?" He just shook his head, and seemed to decide that the conversation was over as he laid back down on the ground and closed his eyes. Rolling my own in response, I debated the consequences of kicking the man before deciding that it probably wouldn't be worth it. Turning away from him, I began to make my way out of the class, it seems that I'm going to have to think up some encouraging words while I'm training. That isn't something I'm good at.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I slowly raised my arms as the ground reacted to my will as dozens of spikes shot up made of the earth in the floor. Closing my hands into fists, I felt the spikes condense into sharp stalagmites. Lowering my arms down to my side, I released the breath I had been holding before throwing out a punch in front of me at a tall wall of stone.

All the tops of the stalagmites surrounding me broke up into small dense balls of earth and shot forwards slamming into the wall. Taking a step forwards I threw another punch as the spikes I'm using as ammunition shrunk even more in height as more small ball of stone stabbed into the wall. Three more punches with three steps forward, I noted that most of the spikes were gone now.

Lowing my still extended arm down and looked at the wall, it was completely peppered with rocked, each was about two or three inches embedded into the earth. Not bad but, well. I sighed as I pulled back another punch as wind swirled around it lunched the appendage forwards with a blast of fire forming. Rushing forwards the entire wall of covered in an orange-ish yellow fire.

Pulling back my flames, I looked at the result, the mild from where my flames had hit the most had stream raising off it as a molten stone ran down the sides. It was the hottest I could manage even with me almost overwhelming my fire with a lot of oxygen to burn. It lowered the amount of fire I could create but it was still enough to melt stone, to bad I only recently managed to make my flames burn so bright.

Still, while my Earth has been getting a lot better, compared to the increase in power that my Fire and Wind has gotten from pushing my quirk so much from fighting that fucking beast. Of course it helped that my body has been getting a lot of attention recently so I could withstand the force of these strong attacks. That didn't change that my Earth wasn't close to being on par yet.

Raising my hand up, I slipped it down in a slash motion, launching forwards a blade of wind that sliced most of the way through the wall of cement. If anything the gap hasn't even closed yet. Well, no use complaining and comparing when I could just continue to work on it. So with that I brought my arms back up before throwing out a punch as the ground followed my intentions as a chuck of the ground was ripped out a was slung forward and crashed into the wall.

* * *

**Hey, I didn't forgot this story is a things, I just kind of stopped working on it for a bit because I got a massive boost of inspiration on something else and worked on that thing instead of this. Still, I'll try not to just suddenly drop this again, I do enjoy writing this, though it's not exactly my main priority. So don't expect it to be posted on regularly. Anyway, See ya.**


End file.
